The Vongola's Magic Knight
by tarious123
Summary: A normal soon-to-be mage was dragged in the dark underworld when he was chosen to be the protector of the new Tenth Vongola Boss. His own history is shrouded in shadows, so why is it Tsuna trust him so much? And why does she blushed! Rewritten of [The Sword that Transends Light and Darkness] Main Pairing: OCXFemTsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewritten version of my first fanfic: The Sword that  
Transends Light and Darkness.**

**If you are wondering why I'm rewriting it, then it's because that  
****I don't really like my original, and that's that****  
**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

_{Korin's Voice}_

**Inner Voice**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Return of the Knight**

The wind blows and the leaf rustles, the bright moon shines down on the bright city of Hong Kong, as in the dead of the night where bustling crowds are walking and chatting, despite the heavy downpour with colourful umbrellas walking all about the streets.

But elsewhere, in the abandoned construction site of a new skyscraper, a young thirteen year old boy is running for his life. His spiky black shaggy hair swaying all around his face dripped in rain, his mouth panting for air as his feet stepped on nearby puddles. His black long sleeved shirt drenched in the rain sticking on his slim yet firm body and his green jeans dripping in water, "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" He cried, his dark blue eyes widen in fear and tears falling down his face passing the large knife scar by his left cheek under his eye that reaches passed his ear.

"What kind of mess have I gotten into this time?-!-!" Behind him, chasing him is a large African man with yellow glowing tattoos on both his hands and face, his entire body glowing as well, "Come back here!"

"Like hell I will!-!" The boy cried.

_{My name is Korin, Motoyama Yan Korin. Why my name is so weird? Well, I'm a half Japanese Chinese, and I inherited both my parents' family names. The Japanese from my mother, and the Chinese from my father. I'm kind of in a mess right now, as you can see…}_

"BOY!-!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!-!" Korin cried, reaching in his pockets and taking out a black talisman, "_Spirits of Fire and Wind, Grant solid form and become my sword!_" The charms combined together and form out a long black Chinese war sword with a black blade that emits flames from its edge that he holds with two hands, "_Black Flame Sword!_"

"Hoho, what control from such a young mage." The man chuckled, "Let me respond with this!" His right fist glowed as he punches down at the kid, who dodged it barely with the fist making a large dent on the metal frame behind him.

_{As you can see, I'm a mage. Not a fully-fledged one, but I can at least defend myself.}_

"Take this!" Korin stabs forward at the man, who blocked it with his hand, the blade not even piercing the skin. He chuckled as he grabbed the blade and tossed the kid into a metal pillar. Korin stood back up, grunting in pain.

_{As for why I'm in this mess, we have to go back a little while earlier…}_

* * *

Xxx Few minutes ago xxx

Korin strolled down the street, a bag of ingredients in his hand and a piece of paper in another, "I think that's about it…" He muttered to himself, "Now, all that's left is…"

He turned into a small antique shop, the interior filled with many crystals of many colours and incense filled the air. There were also other Chinese spiritual items, like the eight-trigram mirror hanging on top of the counter and a few yellow talismans hanging on some of the cupboards.

"Welcome." The old Chinese man by the counter greeted, he smoking a long pipe, "Ah, Korin. Another errand from your dad?"

"Yeah, the old man is running low on wind magic crystals and I need some more weapon charms." Korin said, picking up on some black talismans, "And he need some more incense as well."

"I see." The old man chuckled, "Well, it's a good thing that I got the wind crystals stocked up and there is a new black charm for you." He ducked down under the counter and took out a five small bottles with greenish blue crystals at the bottom of each bottle along with a black talisman, a bit different from the rest, catching Korin's attention, "The Fire God Talisman. If you use it with other talisman, it can boost up all your fire spells quite a lot. And it is reusable for unlimited of time, as long as the charm isn't damaged."

"Is this going to cost extra?" Korin asked worriedly, "The wind crystals are already costing quite a lot…"

"Considered it a gift." The old man smiled, "Your family has been some of the regular customers of my little shop and I want to thank you for that."

"Thank you, Mingzhi-jiisan!" Korin said, then realizing he said in japanese, "I-I mean, thanks uncle."

"Hahaha, don't worry about it…" The old shopkeeper laughed.

"Hey, old man."

They heard a gruff and rough voice and see a large African man entering the shop, he has dark brown hair tied in braids and tied again on his back and dark eyes, his large muscular body stuck out under his white singlet and green military shorts with brown combat boots, "I heard this is the best magic shop in this part of the world."

"I see my shop is attracting foreigners as well." Mingzhi chuckled, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a certain magical item." He said, taking out a small scroll that has the picture of the Fire God Talisman on it, "The Fire God Talisman. I heard rumours that you are holding on to this sacred charm and I'm hoping to lighten your load of it."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you can't have that." Mingzhi smiled, "You see, I have given it to this young lad over here."

"Hmph, to this young kid?" The man scoffed, "Your eyes must be getting poor, old man, but I doubt that kid even know the real powers of that talisman."

"It is true, but I see great potential in this kid." He smiled, "And his affinity with the flames is as great as his will."

"Ha, affinity has nothing to do with handling the power of a fire god." The African laughed, "Kid, do us a favour and hand over that talisman."

"What do you want to do with it then?" Korin asked suspiciously.

"Hm? That's not of your concern."

"Then why do you need it?" He asked again, "You said that it is really powerful, so you getting something like this means you need it for something."

"Boy, do you really want to mess with me?" The man asked angrily.

"Yes, if you don't tell me what you need it for!" Korin shouted back.

The man growled angrily, yellow tattoos arise from around his arms and on his face, "You're really pushing it boy…" He growled, "Fine, keep that charm, I'll just take it from you the hard way!"

* * *

Xxx Back to the present xxx

"God damn it…" Korin muttered, "What kind of skin do you have?" 'A magic spell that surrounds the body in an armour-like aura and boost his strength like crazy… I met one heck of a monster…'

"Your magic sure is a unique one." The African man said, "You materialize your weapon by using the magic of the spirits around you with that black charm as the catalyse. I have never seen an Asian magic like that before."

"Tch…" Korin readied his sword.

"Boy, what's your name?"

"Motoyama Yan Korin."

"Yan?" The man then chuckled, "That would explain the unique magic you use… You're part of the Yan Exorcizing Magic Council, aren't you?"

"That's right."

"And you're part of their bloodline too. Looks like getting that charm isn't going to be easy." He grinned, "Korin. As a reward for being able to survive this long, I'll reveal my strongest magic!" He roared out as the tattoo glows brighter, his muscle bulk up even more even showing some of his veins even on his face. "This final incantation, _Great Soul of the Earth, supply me strength to knock down my enemy._"

The ground under him dents from the sheer weight of the energy he is releasing, "Witness the strongest armament magic, Magnam Anima Terram (Grand Soul of the Earth). This spell is made to duplicate the fighter's physical abilities by at least ten times. In other words…" He dashes forward and slams his fist at Korin's gut, causing the boy to gag out in pain as he was sent flying back hundreds metres and smashing into an iron pillar.

'W-What power and speed…' Korin coughed out.

"How does it feel? The impact of a giant wrecking ball, I mean." The man said, "Not really good, doesn't it?"

'This isn't good…' Korin mentally cried, 'My vision is blurring…'

"This time, I'll make sure you stay down." The man raised up his fists for the final blow, "Farewell, Motoyama Yan Korin."

He slams down both his fist in a final strike. At that moment, rushing footsteps are heard and his attack was halted by a spiky blonde man in black business suit, "Ah?"

"My oh my, a grown man going all out on a child?" The man said, "Aren't you being a bit immature, Valde Gero (Brown Bear in Latin)?"

'W-Who…?'

"Hm? And who might you be?" The African man asked

"Tell me, is your boss doing okay?" The blonde man asked, his bang waved in a bit in the air showing his bright blue eyes, "How is he, Extermoes?"

Valde widen his eyes in shock as he raised his fist up at him, "Who are you?-! How do you know the boss' name?-!"

"Isn't it obvious? He is the leader of the only magic mafia in Magica Mundus, the Ultimus (The Last One in Latin)." The man said, "Now then, I'm not sure why are you attacking him, but this boy has a destiny to fulfil, and you're in his way." He vanishes from the spot and lands knee to the man's face.

'Fast!' Valde mentally cried, feeling his broken nose, 'And he even got through my Magnam Anima Terram…' He didn't even got a chance to retaliate as the man hits his fist on his cheek, followed by a few series of punches and kicks, the last kick hitting him back really far. The blonde stood in a horse stance as his right fist glows in golden flames

"You're not the only one that can use an armament magic." The man smirked, his body glowing in golden light, "Go ahead and tell your boss that Ray Equitem says hi." He punches Valdes in the gut hard, sending him flying up in a burst of golden flames, breaking through the metal pillar behind him from the impact. Ray's body stopped glowing as he let out a sigh, "Now then…" He turned to Korin, who has lost consciousness from the concussion.

* * *

Xxx Next Morning xxx

Korin slowly opened his eyes, his vision slowly readjusting to the ceiling fan above him, 'Where…?' He wonders, turning his head to the side, finding his ever familiar desk filled with drawings and notes, 'My room…? Why am I…?' He then recalled the fight last night, "Ah! That's right- Ite!" He shot up from his bed but then stopped as he felt the pain from his chest, realizing that he is all bandaged up on his wounds.

*SLAM*"Onii-chan!" A girl of eleven slammed opened the door as she ran and tackled him in a bone-crushing hug, she has long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and in a pink one-piece dress, her name is Motoyama Yan Hiyoko, "You can't get up yet! Your wounds aren't healed up!"

'I think my wounds got worst…' Korin paled, all the while trying not to cry out in pain of his bones breaking under the pressure.

"Ah! Hiyoko! You can't do that!" Another girl ran in worriedly, she is of Korin's age with the same black hair but shoulder-length and slightly spiky at the top with dark blue eyes wearing a white shirt under a dark blue hoodie with a violet skirt, her name is Motoyama Yan Kinchi.

"B-But, Kinchi-nee!" Hiyoko cried, "Onii-chan suddenly came back with all those nasty wounds and he shouldn't move!"

"No, no, I meant… You're making his injuries worst…"

The young girl looked at her older brother, who seems to have passed out from the pain, "Ah! Onii-chan!" She squeezed even harder, Korin managed to come back to life but cry out in pain.

"I said stop, Hiyoko! Korin-nii is going to die at this rate!" Kinchi cried.

"Calm down, Hiyoko." A man in his mid-thirties walked in, he has long black spiky hair tied in the end in a spiky ponytail and dull black eyes wearing a white lab coat over a black turtleneck shirt with a pair of purple pants, his name is Yan Yong-Kia, "You awake, Korin?"

"Oyaji (Old man)…"

"Man, you had me startled." He chuckled, "To think that Ray-san brought back my oldest son in that kind of condition."

"Ray…-san…?" Korin then remembered, "That's right! Where is he?-!"

"Over here."

The man walked into the room, his blazer on his shoulder, "You're finally awake, Motoyama Yan Korin."

"You're…" Korin muttered, his two sisters blushed at the sight of the handsome blonde man.

"You should know by now." Ray sat down by the chair by the desk, "How's your wounds right now?"

"That's not the main point!" Korin cried, "Last night, when you're talking to that large man!"

"So you heard, huh?" Ray sighed, "I guess that makes things a bit easier to explain. My name is Ray Equitem, and as you have noticed, I'm a mage, same as you and your family. But that's not the real point." His eyes narrowed in seriousness, "I'm also a member of the largest mafia family in the whole underworld, the Vongola."

"Vongola…?" Korin looked at him confused, "Clam?"

"I'll be straight to the point." Ray said, pointing at Korin, "I'm here to pick you up, Tenth Knight."

"Eh? Knight…?" Korin blinked, "Whoa, whoa, stop it right there. I have no clue what are you talking about. What knight? What is this Vongola thing? And more importantly, what does any of this have to do with me?-! I'm just a normal guy who is trying to get by in life and maybe become a magister magi someday!"

Ray turned to the boy's father, "Yong-Kia, you never told him?"

Yong-Kia sighed, "So it's really been decided, huh?"

"Oyaji…?"

"Korin, listen closely as I'm going to say this only once." Yong-Kia said, "The truth is, our family have ties with the Vongola mafia for generations, and in each generation, there is one that serves the main core of the family as the boss' protector, his [Knight] to be exact."

"The current leader of the Vongola is Ninth, and his protector, his Knight," Ray pointed at the doctor, "This man over here."

"Otou-san is part of the mafia?-!" Hiyoko cried.

"Since you were born, Korin, you were already chosen to be the Tenth." Ray added, "It's in your blood, so you can't reject this duty."

"Fuck you!" Korin shouted angrily, "What does this has anything to do with blood?-! Just because my father's the Knight that I have to be his successor?-! What is this, Ancient China, where the emperor's throne is passed down along the bloodline?-! There's no bloody way I'm working with some dark organization full of killers! If you want someone in our family, go find someone else."

Ray sighed, "My, my, what foul mouth… The thing is, Korin, you are the only one suitable for the spot, and not because you're Yong-Kia's son. You possessed a power that is necessary for the post." He raised his hand up, "The Knight Flames." Golden flames ignites on his palm.

"T-That flame!" Hiyoko cried.

"You have invoked this flame before, did you not?" Ray asked. Korin looked away at the thought of the flames, "That is more than enough. Besides, even if you refused to accept it, I will have to train you nonetheless." After extinguishing the golden flames, he got up from the seat, "I'll giving you till evening at best. Our plane will take off at 10pm. Pack up and say all your farewells by then. You will not be seeing your family for a long time." With that last sentence, he left the room.

Korin clenched his fist in anger, "Onii-chan…?" Hiyoko looked worriedly at her older brother.

"Damn it!" He dashes out of his room in frustration.

"Onii-chan/Korin-nii!-!" His two sisters cried out.

* * *

Xxx Dojo xxx

Korin arrived at the small dojo in the back of their house and took a sit on the wooden hallway of the training building. He had to get away, to fully arrange his mind. "Damn it…" He groaned as he lay down on his back, "What is this all of the sudden…? What Knight, what mafia… Being part of a magic family is as tough as it can be already…"

"I knew you'll be here."

He tilted his head forward, finding his twin in front of him, "Kinchi…"

"You haven't change at all…" Kinchi sighed as she sat down next to him, "Whenever you're upset about something, you'll come to the dojo to clear your mind." Korin turned his head away from her, "Ne…Korin-nii… Are you leaving after all?"

"When I ever said that?" Korin said angrily, raising his hand up into the sky, "I'll never join some mafia, blood ties or not."

"I'll never use those flames ever again."

Kinchi touched her right shoulder subconsciously, "I see… you're still up on that…"

"Besides, that man is really suspicious. I feel like he's hiding something from us." Korin added, "I'll rather die than be trained by that kind of guy."

"Is that how you feel?" Yong-Kia asked as he walked towards his oldest children.

"Tou-san…" Kinchi greeted.

"Oyaji, why did you hide this from us?" Korin asked, "Why did you not tell us?"

"I have planned on telling you, at least when you guys are a bit older but…" He sighed, "Time is a real bitch when she wants to be." He looked at Korin with an unusual seriousness in his eyes, "Listen Korin, we didn't choose you because you have that flame and you're part of this family, it's because it is you. Korin, I choose you because you have the ability to change the Vongola."

"Change it?"

"I can't explain any further but what I can say is that only you can be the Knight, no one else." Yong-Kia said, "Your mother would have said the same."

Korin's eyes widen in shock, "So… Mom knew as well…?"

Yong-Kia nodded, "I know I shouldn't mention it, but if you become the Knight, you stand a better chance of finding _him_."

That clicked something in Korin's memories, a dark-brown haired body of a woman laid dead in her own blood flashes in his mind, followed by an image of a white haired man. He gritted his teeth a little, "Is that so…?"

"Korin-nii…" Kinchi looked back at her twin worriedly.

"Very well…" Korin said, "If that's the case, I'll accept it. I'll be the next Vongola Knight!"

Yong-Kia smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

On the other hand, the younger twin looked away disappointed and upset.

* * *

Xxx Later that Afternoon xxx

Korin has packed up most of his stuff he has planned on bringing with him as he and Ray stood outside their doorstep with bag slung on their backs, "So you're really going?" Kinchi asked.

"Yeah." Korin said, "If I have even a small chance on finding that man, then it's worth it."

Kinchi looked away sad, "It's going to be lonely without you here."

"Come on now." Korin said patting her on the head, "It's not like I'm gone forever. I'll come back, I promise. So don't cry, okay?"

Kinchi sniffled a little, knocking his hand off her head, "I'm not crying!"

Korin gave a tired laugh at his sister's attempt to keep up a tough front, "Onii-chan…" Hiyoko looked like she's about to burst into tears, "You'll come back, right…?"

"Of course." Korin smiled as he patted her head, "It's a promise that I'll keep, to you and everyone else."

"Korin, I want you have this." Yong-Kia hands him a rather large white revolver, its barrel only holds four bullets and its barrel is one long rectangle tip with one hole where the actual barrel is, "This is the gun I used when I started out as the Knight. Don't worry, I have a spare of this so you can take this."

"Thanks, oyaji." Korin said, taking the gun from his father's hands.

"Let's go." Ray tells him as the two set off.

"Take care, onii-chan!" Hiyoko called out, "Come back soon! It's a promise!-!"

Korin gave a back wave to them, as he walks after the blonde man, "Where to first?"

"We need a place where you can both train for your flames and how to use that gun as well as a quiet one where we won't arouse to much attention." Ray said, "We're heading to Japan."

_To be continued…_

**How do you like this new story? Please review on how I can improve  
this rewritten and maybe share some ideas for the new plot. But for  
starters, this will be a main pairing of KorinXFemTsuna. For other pairings,  
I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

_{Korin's Voice}_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 2 The Shinmei-ryu, and the Bird Girl**

* * *

"_We're heading to Japan."_ That was the last thing Ray has spoken before they finally made it to the eastern country off the coast of Korea. Right now, they are in front of the thousand wooden temple gates, "There were such things here in Japan as well?" Korin muttered in awe, "It's like in a movie…"

"Kyoto is the ancient capital of this country, so it is certain that there are quite a lot of religious buildings here." Ray said as he entered the gates, Korin jogging behind him to catch up, "The place we're heading to is the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association, so please behave yourself."

"Sure thing." Korin said, "But I can see why they build the headquarters here. This place is teeming with magical energy from the earth."

"So you can sense magic from your surroundings as well?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, not just me, Kinchi, Hiyoko, even the old man can do it. It's a family thing."

'I see…' Ray thought, 'I heard the Yan Exorcising Council specialized in a type of magic that is a branch of its own that has never changed since ancient times, magic that uses the spiritual power around them to form spells. Even in the western world, that form of magic has undergo many changes over the past centuries but for it to remain unchanged for so long…' He continues walking down the path, till they reached a large temple, "Huge!" Korin cried.

"We're here." Ray said, before walking right in through the front door.

"W-Whoa! Wait a second here!-!" Korin cried, "I thought you said this is the headquarters of the Kansai whatever-you-call-it, so shouldn't we let someone know we are in the building first?"

"It's okay, I know their leader personally."

"Eh?"

* * *

Korin followed Ray worriedly, not been into another magic association's main HQ before. He looked right and left worriedly, 'Please let not be traps, please let not be traps!'

"The leader isn't that lame to place traps in the main HQ." Ray tells him.

'Real-time thought interception?-!' Korin cried.

"Not really, it was written all over your face." Ray stated.

'That's definitely a lie!' Korin mentally cried, 'Great… not only do I get a mafia man to be my trainer, but he is those super serious kind plus he reads other's mind without concerns of their privacy…'

"Not if you think like that." Ray said, "If you keep your thoughts to the least and to your selves, I wouldn't even need to read them."

'THEN YOU ADMITTED THAT YOU CAN READ MINDS!-!' Korin thought angrily, that leads to a hard knock on the head by a really pissed off blonde.

"Oh, Ray?" They turned their attention back to the front, a middle-aged man in a japanese priest's outfit walked up to them, Korin can only conjure that he is either one of the association's mages or one of its leaders from the magic energy he is radiating. "It _is_ you! You told me you'll be here shortly but that was fast!"

"Being in my line of work means punctuality could affect whether I'll live or die." Ray said, "There are bosses that will kill you if you don't make it on time."

"Eh? Really?"

"…Just joking."

Korin falls over comically, "You really need to work on your sense of humour, Ray…" The man chuckled dryly.

'No, no, I can't even tell if he is really joking or not…' Korin thought, 'More like, I don't think that was a joke at all…'

"Oh? And who might this guy be?" The man asked.

"This is my new student." Ray said, "I have to train him up for the next year and this place is the only place I can think of."

"Is that so?" The man chuckled, raising his hand up to Korin, "Nice to meet you, young one. I'm Konoe Eishun, head of the Kansai Magic Association."

"Wait, you're the head?-!" Korin cried. He then quickly bowed politely, "I-It's very nice to meet you!"

"Hahaha, it's okay." Eishun chuckled, "You're Ray's student, so there's need for such formality. Come; let me show you to the guest rooms." The leader of the magic organization shows them towards the room along the wooden hallway.

It was when they passed by a rather big yard when Korin heard voices. He looked into the garden, finding a girl of his youngest sister's age swinging a wooden sword, her hair tied on one side in a small tail and she wore a red-white kendo clothes, 'So young…!' Korin thought in shock.

"Oh? Setsuna is still practicing?" Eishun wonders, "It's already off training hours…"

"Is something the matter, Eishun?" Ray asked.

"Well, sort of." The head priest said, "That girl over there, her name is Sakaraki Setsuna. She's my daughter's bodyguard and her only close friend here. Due to an incident a few months ago, she has been training very vigorously, but I fear that might have caused some gap between them."

"I think I understand." Korin spoke up, "She failed to accomplish something, protect your daughter from some accident and she wants to get stronger so she wouldn't make the same mistake."

"You're pretty sharp." Ray said.

"Not really." The boy said, "It's just I have a similar experience, that's all."

"A similar experience?" Eishun asked.

"I rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough." Ray said.

The three carried on down the hallway, Korin looked back at Setsuna with a look of shared sympathy crossed his eyes.

They finally made it to the guest room, an empty room, the floor covered in tatami mats with some futons on them along with a small table by the side, "Cool small place." Korin commented.

"This place will do nicely." Ray said as he put his bags down as well, "Thanks, Eishun." The head priest nodded and turned and leave the two to their own business, "Korin, you do possess some sword skills, right?"

"Eh?"

"Back then, in Hong Kong, you were using a flaming sword. Did you receive training for that before?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you can say that." Korin stated, "My grandfather was a master in the fist and sword style of our family and he taught me himself…"

"I see." Ray got up on his feet, "Well, I can't train you magic-wise, but I can help you strengthen your body. Not just that, that flame of yours, I'll teach you how to control it." The last part caught Korin's attention, "Yong-Kia told me, that flame of yours is very wild to the degree that you can't control it and burned your sister's right shoulder."

"That stupid old man…" Korin growled.

"It's okay. For one, it is perfectly normal. Those flames aren't supposed to be controllable for someone of your age." Ray said, "The golden flames, dubbed by the first Knight as the Knight Flames, are bright flames that burn through the darkness. Those flames aren't life-threatening on their own, even if they lose control. But if you can control them, it would be a deadly weapon or a protective cloak."

"So there is a way to control it?" Korin asked.

"Of course, I'm living proof of that." Ray said, "Although, the method can be rather tricky."

"And you're planning on showing me how?"

"That is the plan." The blonde said, "Also, that gun Yong-Kia gave you? I know that you have never wielded a gun before, so leave that to me as well."

"Then I'm counting on you for it." Korin said.

"You better…" Ray said, prepping a gun from nowhere, "If you even try to complain, I'll blow your brains out."

"Eh?-!"

"…Just joking. Snicker."

Korin sweat-dropped, a bit weird out at the blonde poor attempt in making a joke.

* * *

So the next whole year has been nothing but training for Korin to control his flames and learning how to shoot a gun. Within that short period, Korin has improved a lot but the major problem is probably the flames, something that Korin still couldn't control despite Ray's tutorship.

He too has gain quite close to Setsuna after those two has a small talk.

* * *

Xxx With Setsuna xxx

Korin was finishing his strength training with Ray, which are basically military-classed exercises with several hundred repetitions for each exercise that could knock any normal kid unconscious from exhaustion alone. It was a good thing Korin is not an average boy but was still winded from doing all those exercises one after another.

The boy, finished with all those exercises, is currently walking down the hallway to the yard to unwind. He then saw the young girl swinging her wooden sword repetitively, like all the other days he passed there. This time, Korin was started to get worried as he noticed how tired she looked at that her swings are getting sloppy with each swing.

"Oi oi, that's enough!" Korin called out to her, "At this rate, you're going to- what the hell?-!" The girl sudden collapsed in mid-swing and falls head first onto the dirt ground, "Oi! Hang in there!" He ran up to her, feeling her forehead and glad it is not burning up. "Collapsed from exhaustion, huh…?"

Having a doctor as your father has its perks, Korin silently commented in his head as he picked up Setsuna in his arm, realizing how light she is, and carries her to his shared room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Setsuna slowly wake up from her slumber. Finding a really unfamiliar ceiling, she shot up; finding Korin sitting crossed leg next to the futon she is in, "Yo, finally up?" He greeted.

"You're…" Setsuna muttered, not remembering seeing him walking around the house before.

"Just call me Korin." Korin said, "I just came here a few weeks ago, almost a month if I remember correctly…"

"Oh, you're the new guy training here that the other girls are talking about." The little girl realized, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakaraki Setsuna."

"I know." Korin muttered, "Anyway that was rather worrying with you. Aren't you overworking yourself a little there? You're going to kill yourself at this rate."

Setsuna looked down at the blanket, a guilty look on her face, "Okay, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Korin sighed, "But don't matter how you trained hard, if the person you're supposed to protect is terrified of you, would it be worth it? You are a half-bird, after all."

The girl flinched and looked at him in shock, "H-How do you…?"

"Pure accidental." Korin said, "I felt your back and kind of took a peek…"

*SLAP*

Korin got it coming to him with a handprint on his right cheek, the young girl blushing badly and trying to hide herself in the blankets in embarrassment, "Geez, I swear, you are so much like my own younger sister."

"Pervert."

"Oh, forget it…" Korin sighed, "Listen, I don't know what reason you are pushing yourself, but if you ended up dying or permanently hurting yourself, it's not worth it." He patted her on the head, "Try to live some of your childhood happily, right?" He then got up and left her in her own thoughts.

A few days later, Setsuna came up to him again, thanking him for his advice. This gave birth to a sister-brother relationship between the two.

* * *

It is nearing a full year since Korin started training under Ray. The boy is currently practising his marksman with his unique revolver in his hand, shooting the makeshift target on the wall of a spare training room they weren't using at all.

"Man this gun packs a punch…" Korin muttered, opening the cylinder and letting the only four bullet casings fall out of it.

"It obviously does." Ray said as he walked in, "Yong-Kia is famous for his one-shot sure-kill shots with that gun."

"Ah, Ray."

"Anyway, I'm not here to talk about that." The blonde rummaged in his suit's inner pockets, taking out a letter with a stamp of a clam on it, "We, or precisely you, have orders from the Ninth boss."

"For me?" Korin asked as Ray took out the letter from the envelope.

Ray read out the orders, "Ray, I have heard that you have acquired Yong-Kia's son under your tutorship for the Tenth Knight. I have orders for him; he is to transfer to Namimori as soon as he can to assume his role as the new boss' protector immediately. You are not allowed to follow him. His living arrangements are settled and the address is written below along with the upcoming boss' picture. I wished him all the best."

Korin sighed, "Already…? Well, a year really flies pass, huh?"

"Well, you heard the orders." Ray said, "I'll accompany you to Namimori station at best. The rest is up to you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Korin sighed again. He was then handed the photo from inside the envelope, it showing a young girl around his own age with long brown hair that is puffed up on the top and big chocolate brown eyes. Just by looking at the photo, the first thing that he thought was, 'This is the future boss? She's just a normal girl… but she looked kind of cute…'

"She's your type?" Ray asked, Korin immediately blushed red, "Well, I suggest you don't even try to, she may look like that, but she has the blood of the first Vongola Boss running through her. She may be some yankee."

"EH?-!"

"…Just joking."

"I knew that! I knew that yet I fell for it!-!" Korin shouted angrily.

"Her full name is Sawada Tsunahime." Ray continued, "Age 14, not much totally unique about her besides her extremely clumsiness, her body too is just below average. Her nickname is Dame-Tsuna, or No-Good-Tsuna. In a nutshell, she's a real loser."

"A loser student…" Korin summarized, "Reminds me of myself all those years back…"

"Hm?"

"Personal history is confidential, tutor or not." Korin said.

"Agreed."

"Well, I guess I better start packing up my stuff." Korin sighed as he walked out of the training room.

Ray looked at the back of his old student, 'In one year, he already picked up the basics of the gun, even finding out the secret technique that is used for that gun. Not just that, even learned some stances of the Shinmei-ryu just seeing them practice once… Yong-Kia… your son, is a fighting genius.'

…

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Sorry for the short and rushed chapter, just I have a slight mental  
block on this and couldn't make it as long as my previous  
fanfic. So basically, I'll jump in straight into the Daily Arc  
and begin his interaction with Tsuna and the rest of the  
gang next chapter.**

**Please states your likes and dislikes of this new fanfic  
in the reviews. Critics are welcomed but not flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

_{Korin's Voice}_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 3 The Protector and the Protected**

* * *

Korin sighed as he walked down the streets of the town of Namimori. He has arrived in the small town via train and was on his way to his assigned new home. "If I'm right, it should be by this corner…" Korin muttered tiredly as he turned another corner, the boy wearing a black shirt over a crimson red shirt with grey jeans. He looked at the map he was given by Ray and took another street.

He then recalled the instructions by Ray:

* * *

_Xx Flashback, few minutes ago xx_

"_Okay, Korin, I want you to listen really closely." Ray tells him, the black haired boy nodded, "I need you to keep the existence of magic hidden at all cost. Your father probably has told you about that already, right?"_

"_Another thing, you are not to remove the ring on your index finger at all cost, even in your sleep." The blonde continues, "It's a seal to prevent any of your magic from leaking out like it always is."_

"_And lastly, you mustn't release your Knight Flames. Even with that one year, you still can't control it at all. If you lose control of it, you will only get consumed by them and your very being will be destroyed." _

_Xx Flashback over xx_

* * *

Korin paled as he remembered the last part of Ray's instructions and looking at the golden ring on his left index finger, 'I knew those flames are dangerous, but this is ridiculous…' He thought worriedly, 'But how does he even know that my magic is leaking out all the time…? I never did told him about it at all…'

Soon enough, he made it to the room that he is going to stay for his mission that would take god knows how long. After getting the key from the landlord, he unlocked the door and entered the small two-room apartment flat, a simple living room with strangely three rooms, even though he is living on his own.

"I wonder what's with the extra rooms…" Korin wonders, before feeling a killer intent and drawing his gun from his bag, "Who's there?-!"

"Oh~ your instincts are top-notch." A squeaky voice said, "As expected of those in the Knight's bloodline." A small figure leaped up onto coffee table, an infant in a suit with a fedora that has an orange stripe around it, along with really curly sideburns and a yellow pacifier around his neck, "Ciaossu, Motoyama Yan Korin."

"An infant with a coloured pacifier…" Korin realized, "An Arcobaleno?"

"Oh? You know about us?" The infant said.

"I have met one of your kind before." Korin stated, "Who, I wish not to name."

"I see." The infant smirked, "Well, that's right; I'm one of the Arcobaleno, Reborn."

"Reborn?" Korin blinked, "What kind of dumb name is that? And what's with the curly sideburns?"

*Twitch* "My, you wish to be shot on your first day?" Reborn asked angrily, his pistol out at him.

"W-Whoa, h-hold on for a moment!" Korin cried.

"Well, I can't shoot you since you are an important asset to the new Vongola…" Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance, "And here I told that the protector would be a lot stronger than this…"

'He's one sadist asshole…' Korin thought.

"Well, I guess I'll let you in the job." Reborn sighed, "Listen here, Korin. From tomorrow onwards, you are to attend Namimori Middle in the same class as Dame-Tsuna. I want you to tell her your job once you meet her."

"That's… really simple." Korin said in surprise, "So, no crazy order like having to be around 20 feet around her at all times?"

"There's no need for that." Reborn said, "As her home tutor, it wouldn't be good if she is too spoiled. And besides, she might end up looking for you for protection, and that would hinder her growth. Also, it wouldn't be fun."

'Sadist alright…'

Reborn placed down a form on the table, "This is the enrolment sheet for you to write down, be sure not to be late." With that, he leap off the coffee table and exited via the door, "Ciao ciao."

"Weird one… even for an Arcobaleno…" Korin muttered, "Well, at least he is better than the other one, what was his name… Skull, was it?"

* * *

Xxx Next day xxx

In the class of 2-A, there is the usual ruckus where the students are chatting with each other, although it is slightly much more noisy than normally since they are told that they were getting a transfer student today.

"All this fuss over a transfer student…" A sliver haired delinquent-looking (acts like one too) student grumbled, his name is Gokudera Hayato, a quarter Japanese Italian transferee from last year and one of the top unofficial male idols of this school as well as self-proclaimed right-hand man of future Tenth Vongola Boss, "It's not really that great…"

"Hahaha, come on now, Gokudera." The black haired student next to him laughed, his name is Yamamoto Takeshi, a baseball fanatic and another of the top unofficial male idols of this school; he is patting Gokudera on the back, "We get a new friend to talk to, right? Greet him with a smile!"

"Shut up, baseball-idiot!" He shouted at the baseball ace.

"A-Ah, Gokudera-kun, please don't start a scene!" The only female in the small group of trio cried, her name is Sawada Tsunahime, the school local loser and unfortunate future Tenth Vongola Boss, and Korin's target to protect, 'Uwah… why can't they not do this every morning…?'

"Everyone, please return to your seats." The teacher commanded as he walked in, the students complied and returned to their tables, "As you all know, we're getting another transfer student, this time from Hong Kong. Please come in an introduce yourself."

A black haired guy walked in, he in the normal Namimori Middle summer uniform minus the red tie and he wore a black shirt under it, he has black spiky shaggy hair and dark blue eyes as well as a scar under his left eye, "My name is Motoyama Yan Korin, fourteen years old. That's all. May I take my seat?"

"Yeah, sure." The teacher said, "I believe there is an empty seat behind Sasagawa. Sasagawa! Please put up your hand!"

The girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, raised her hand, allowing Korin to enter his seat, completely ignoring the whispers among the female classmates including ones that decides to set up a third fan club for him as well as some that came to crushing on him with his bad-boy look. 'Another troublesome school…' He sighed, peeking at Tsuna from the side, 'So she's the next boss-to-be, huh? A lot normal than I thought…'

Unknown to him, the said girl was away in her little dreamland the very moment she met Korin's eyes, 'My heart… Is this… love at first sight…?' She thought dreamily, 'Wah!-! S-Snap out of it, Tsunahime! There is no way he would like a loser like me…'

The class resume as normal, Korin seems like an average normal male middle school student trying to pay attention to the teacher's teachings while Tsuna seems to can't get her eyes off him, something that Gokudera has noticed, 'Hime-sama has been staring at him since he came in…' Gokudera thought, clenching his pencil hard that it break, scaring the student next to him, 'Damn that guy… what kind of hypnosis did he used on her?-!'

Korin then felt a shiver down his spine, 'Why do feel such a killer intent in this room…?'

Outside on the tree, Reborn looked over through the windows; noticing the little tension in the air from Korin's arrival into the class, "Looks like we're going to need a little welcoming party…" He chuckled as he leaped off to find a certain prefect.

* * *

It is now lunch period, and everyone has gone off in their respective groups away from their classrooms, Korin included as he decides to explore school all the while with the bread he bought from the school cafeteria munching in his mouth, 'Okay, so the third floor are for the third years…' Korin mentally noted as he wrote down on the small notepad he brought along.

[Korin has rather bad sense of direction that getting to the apartment was somewhat of a miracle]

'Now then… I have been hearing about this Hibari Kyouya…' Korin thought, 'Not just that, it seems almost everyone knows about Sawada Tsunahime's little groupie… And there are many with ill intents towards her because of it… I should keep an eye out for them…'

Unknowing to him, Reborn leaped down from the stairs in front of him and out the window. Behind him, chased Hibari Kyoya, the chairman of the Discipline Committee and the most feared man in all of Namimori despite being only sixteen; and he chanced upon Korin was walking down the hallway.

Korin felt a killer intent from the said man and leaped back on instinct and unconditionally dodged the swinging tonfa, something that Hibari noticed.

"You dodged…" He said.

"Eh, I have a question." Korin asked, "Are those tonfas allowed?"

"Are you… strong?" Hibari asked him.

"Um… I'm not too sure…" Korin wonders, before he sensed the attack and dodged another swing of the tonfa by moving his body backwards slightly. The prefect smirked happily a devil grin, "It looks like I have another delicious prey."

"E-Eh…?"

* * *

"Damn that transfer student…" Gokudera growled as he walked down the hallways following Tsunahime, the baseball fanatic close behind.

"What's the matter, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why are you following us?" He asked.

"Come on, aren't we all friends?"

"We are not _friends_!" The bomber shouted angrily, before turning back to his boss who is looking left and right franticly, "Hime-sama, who are you looking for? Want me to help you?"

"A-Ah? N-No! I-It's fine!" Tsunahime assures him, 'I can't tell Gokudera-kun that I fell for the transfer student… He'll definitely go berserk…!' She then looked down in guilty, 'But… would he like someone like me…? I never had any luck in love before… I'm short, not pretty… I'm clumsy too…'

Unknowingly, her sad face seems so cute in the bomber's eyes that he nearly faint, 'So powerful… As expected of Hime-sama!'

"Move!"

"Eh?" They turned at the direction of the cry, seeing the transferee running for his life with the terror of Namimori Middle chasing him from behind with his tonfas out to kill all the while they are dashing past countless of other students, "Fight me." Hibari said pissed off.

"Like hell I will!-!" Korin cried.

"EH?-! Hibari-san and Motoyama-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Ah, Sawada-san and the Italian delinquent." Korin greeted, not bothered that Gokudera is taking out his dynamites in irritation.

"Oh, the herbivores with the baby." Hibari muttered before leaping towards Tsuna, 'If I attack her, he might come out.'

"H-He's coming over here?-!" Tsuna cried.

Outside, on the tree observed the hitman home tutor, 'Now, what would you do, Motoyama Yan Korin…?' Reborn wonders. Korin noticed his client in danger, and immediately flashed away from other's sight, that startled the infant as he reappeared in front of the brunette and grabbing the end of the tonfa.

"Wao…"

"Your target is me, isn't it?" Korin asked in a serious tone, "Then why do you attack them?"

"It is none of your concern." Hibari said, "They were merely bait to lure out the infant."

'Infant? Is he talking about Reborn?' Korin wonders, before he felt the tonfa being jerked out of his hands, once again he felt the killer intent from the prefect, "But since you wished to be bitten to death first…"

"Boy oh boy…" Korin muttered in annoyance, "And I wanted my first day to be peaceful…"

"W-What are you doing?-!" Tsuna cried, "Motoyama-san! You got to run! He is Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Discipline Committee!"

At that moment, Hibari strikes Korin with his metal baton attacking him relentlessly. The black haired transfer student isn't in a panic at all and dodged all the strikes with ease, 'His form isn't that solid, more like an offensive fighter that never handled someone stronger than him before…' His eyes narrowed a little, 'Reminding of myself, actually…'

"He's actually on par with Hibari!" Yamamoto said in awe.

"Those movements aren't those of a regular person…!" Gokudera said in shock, "He must have undergo some training before…"

'Motoyama-san… amazing…!' Tsuna thought in shock, her crush on him getting stronger.

"Those moves are self-taught, aren't they?" Korin asked as he dodged another swing, "The hits aren't solid enough and you are relying too much on your forearm." He then flicks his wrist up a little and knocked the tonfa out of prefect's hands, grabbing it in mid-air, "You should swing it, LIKE THIS!" He swung the tonfa like a trained professional and strikes the prefect's side hard, enough for him to stumble on his feet before palm strike to his face, knocking Hibari out cold.

"He knocked him out like it was nothing…" Yamamoto said in shock.

"So he's the feared man of this school…?" Korin muttered, "Like I thought, all violence and no real strength. Although he did force me to go serious…"

"A-Amazing, Motoyama-san!" Tsuna suddenly blundered out, before realizing that she just spoke to him and turned away blushing a little.

"Oh, you're fine, Sawada-san?" Korin asked, getting a shy nod from her, "That's good…"

'Is he… worried about me?' She thought.

"Oi, Transfer Student!" Gokudera shouted angrily, "Remove your hypnosis on Hime-sama at once!"

"Eh? Hypnosis?" Korin asked, "Do you have Chuunibyou (Eight Grade Sickness)? We are still in Middle School so…"

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouted angrily taking out his dynamites, "I don't know who you are, but those moves are those of a trained assassin! Are you an assassin trying to kill Hime-sama?-!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Put those away!" Tsuna cried.

"Hahaha, Gokudera, isn't it a little early to take out the fireworks? The festival isn't till a few days later!" Yamamoto laughed.

"These aren't fireworks, dammit!" Gokudera shouted, obviously pissed off.

"You did well, Korin." He heard the voice of the baby, the Sun Arcobaleno standing by the window silt, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"You can't even control your subordinates. You have a long way from being the boss, Dame-Tsuna." The infant sighed.

"I-I told you, I don't want to be the boss!" Tsuna cried, "Seriously, why would they need a girl to be their new boss?-!"

'So she _is_ against the idea of her being the next godfather, or this case, godmother…' Korin thought, 'Should be expected, an average girl is suddenly forced into the dark underworld, who would be able to adapt?'

"So, what do you think?" Reborn asked the boy in thought.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Of Dame-Tsuna, of course." Reborn said, "She's a loser like the papers said, right?"

"R-Reborn!-!" Tsuna cried blushing, 'Wait, why is Motoyama-san talking so casually with Reborn?'

"You really are Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn sighed, "Korin is the up-coming Tenth Knight, and your official bodyguard."

"M-Motoyama-san… Mafia… Bodyguard?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunahime." Korin greeted with the passive face he has during the introduction.

"Reborn-san, what is the meaning of this?-!" Gokudera shouted disappointedly.

"It is like this." Reborn explained, "In every generation, the Vongola boss has a personal bodyguard by his or her side and he is the Knight. Like the boss, they are passed down the bloodline since the first. The ninth Knight retired earlier so the tenth Knight was chosen beforehand. Among the choices, Motoyama Yan Korin is the most suitable as he is in the direct inheritance of the First bloodline."

"Eh?-! Motoyama-san is that amazing?-!" Tsuna cried, she not expecting another mafia transfer student beside Gokudera.

"Whoa, Korin, your family into this mafia game as well?" Yamamoto laughed.

'He thinks it's a game…?' Korin sweat-dropped.

"I do not approve of this!" Gokudera shouted, "I've heard of the Knight, but the ninth Knight was never around the Ninth and then this guy appeared claiming to the tenth Knight, I find it super suspicious!"

"I couldn't blame you." Korin sighed, "Well, there isn't any direct job for this, so I'll be taking my leave." He then walked away, "Oh, piece of advice. Don't try to get close to me. You'll only get hurt."

Tsuna was stunned by his words, but more shocked is the loneliness in his eyes, 'He seems… really lonely… but why would he ask us to keep away…?'

Elsewhere, Korin groaned, as he felt a slight sting on his right hand. During the fight with Hibari, he felt the golden flames about to let loose as he nearly lose control over his battle instincts that he sealed off in the back of his deepest subconscious, and the lack of control of the flames has burned his hand slightly, 'Damn, I got to get it under control.' Korin muttered in his mind, his other hand going to his shirt and taking out a silver pacifier, 'I promised her that I'll never fight again…'

He leaned on the wall and slide down on his butt, "Damn, god sure love playing with me, huh…?"

…

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Done! Sorry if you think it is a bit rushed. I've got people wanting  
to have the six Knight back in the story, but that is still under  
consideration. I'll give it some thinking after the Mukuro Arc.**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

_{Korin's Voice}_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 4 The Upcoming Chaos**

* * *

Korin sighed as he walked down the streets; he has a troublesome time since he came here.

There was that weapon tuner that came to Tsuna's house and turn most of the weapon of Reborn and Gokudera upside down and it was pure coincidence that there are assassins at the same time are trying to kill Tsuna via injecting a deadly poison. It was thanks to the fact that Gokudera is under the malfunctioned effect of the Ten-Years Bazooka courtesy of Lambo of the Bovino Family that turned him into a five year old as well as Korin's own ability to pin-point life energy from them that they are able to take them down, with help of Tsuna in her Dying Will Mode, that caused her to strip out of her clothes in her undergarments and causing her to very bad memory of being half-naked in front of her crush, although Korin had to admit that she is much more beautiful that she put herself to be.

Another time was that they went to the beach thanks to one of their classmates, Sasagawa Kyoko's brother's invitation. The girls were harassed by the senior lifeguards there, Tsunahime included who by the way, looked astonishing in her two-piece swimsuit in all comments by the guys there despite her being extremely embarrassed at the swimsuits her female friends had picked out for her; and if Korin didn't stood up, they might ended up being raped by them. The additional swimming contest that the senior lifeguards cheated via getting their juniors to ambush Gokudera and Yamamoto at the turning point of the island didn't really change much as Korin win it face-down by shundou-ing all the way, while saving Tsuna when she tried to save a child getting sweep away by the ocean currents.

The summer festival after that was as bothersome for Korin's sake. He was dragged by Reborn to help Tsuna to sell 500 chocolate bananas to pay for the damage of Yamamoto breaking the wall in the auditorium that somehow Gokudera is involved and Korin never did found out why. That later Korin was dragged into the fire when Hibari has to appear later for the placement fee or whatever that is and he was chased by the prefect for a rematch after he defeated him hands down.

Not sure what happened next but he ended up at the shrine where a large amount of delinquents are gathered and they were all defeated with ease with help of Gokudera and Yamamoto as well as the Dying Will Tsuna, giving Korin another good look at her developing yet sexy body. It, however, ended well with everyone watching fireworks.

Then there is that time with the Test of Courage at the graveyard that Korin decides to pair up with Tsuna to keep Reborn from traumatising the poor girl for life. Thanks to Korin's presence, Tsuna was much more at ease, much to the bomber's jealousy, and they were able to handle all the scary points. Of course, there is the part where Bianchi, a hitwoman that originally wanted to kill Tsuna to get Reborn back but became Tsuna's home-economics home tutor, shows up with a truly gruesome face make-up that truly terrified Tsuna and got her running for her life. To make matters worse, the poison lady's dead ex-boyfriend appeared and tries to drag Tsuna into the afterlife. Thanks to Korin, who arrived in time to exorcise the poor spirit with a few talismans he made himself. Thankfully, Tsuna was unconscious at the time so she never saw the spell being placed down and the others never truly figured out what happened that night.

"This town sure is much more bothersome than I hope for…" Korin sighed, 'Not just that, there are reports of Namimori students being attacked one after another. This is rather troubling… I better find the truth and fast…' This is why he had skipped school today to look around town for the culprits responsible.

He then heard an explosion coming from the shopping district, 'Okay, there is no such robbery that would use a bomb-related device so…' His guess was as good as any other as he made a dash to the shopping district.

Reaching there, he saw a dude with a beanie and glasses with a barcode on left side of his face in a green school uniform from the town across heavily bruised with blood dripping and covering the right half of his body and face. He then noticed Tsuna, scared stiff with Gokudera unconscious on the ground with blood coming out of the wounds of the needles sticking on his chest.

"Sawada-san!" Korin cried as he ran towards her, just as the beanie guy swings his wrists and send the yoyo flying in the air, and needles flew out of the holes on it.

Korin was able to used Shundou at the last minute and saved Tsuna from being a human cactus, the Knight slides on the ground with Tsuna in his arms, "You alright, Sawada-san?"

"M-Motoyama-san!" Tsuna cried, blushing at their skin contact.

"Tsuna-chan! You alright?-!" At the other side of the street, he saw Yamamoto running towards them.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, get Tsunahime and Gokudera and get out of here." Korin said seriously, letting go of Tsuna as she stood behind him, "I'll buy you some time."

"W-What about you?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I'll be fine." Korin tells her.

"But…"

"GO!"

Tsuna flinched at his raised voice, something that was very rare. Yamamoto nodded in understand and lifted Gokudera on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Come on, Tsuna-chan. We need to get Gokudera to a doctor."

"A-Ah, a-alright!"

"You're not getting away." The dude said as he flicked his wrists at Tsuna, the yoyo spun out.

But this time, a gunshot was heard and the yoyo was blasted out of the air into countless pieces, Korin stood in front of him with his gun ready, "That was a warning shot." Korin said as he cocked the revolver gun, "I don't have to spell it out for you, don't you?"

'Where did he get that gun?-!' Tsuna cried in shock.

"I see… Motoyama Yan Korin…" The dude said, "Seat number 12, Namimori Middle 2-A…"

'Of course! Motoyama-san is tied with Hibari-san for first-ranked in Nami Middle Fighting strength ranking list…' Tsuna realized.

"What of it?" Korin asked, "More importantly, why are you targeting the Namimori students? What purpose are you trying to achieve?"

"That is not your concern." The dude said, "More importantly, you're HIS target, so I can't lay my hands on you."

Korin raised his eyebrow curiously, "Who are you talking about?" He then heard the police coming towards them.

"I need a shower…" The beanie sighed as he walked away, although his face doesn't show it, his body is badly wounded and he is already on the verge of collapsing. "Hey, you!" Korin shouted out, just as he took out a small paper charm as a huge gust of wind blew by causing him to cover his eyes, and then the yoyo guy is gone.

"Who was he…?" Korin wonders, before he remembered the bomber's condition, "Ah, right!" He turned to the two who are still confused on what's going on, "We need to him to a hospital as soon as possible!"

* * *

To Korin's disappointment, they brought the unconscious grey-haired Italian transfer student to the school's infirmary instead of the hospital due to the distance between the two. After a while, Bianchi came in asking why her half younger brother is hospitalized here instead of a real hospital with licensed doctors to look after her and Shamal, the so-called school doctor/pervert/lolicon/assassin (That's a lot of slashes for one guy…) tries to attack as always and failed as always.

"He'll die if you take care of him." Korin said after Bianchi demands that she take care of Gokudera, "Besides, even if we leave it to the doctors at the hospital, he wouldn't recover right away. Right now, he needs rest."

"Like he said." Shamal stated.

"Out of honesty, if you take care of him, he'll just fall unconscious from seeing your face."

"True…" Tsuna muttered as Yamamoto just laughed, only to get the fury of Bianchi.

Korin has noticed Tsuna's face when she looked at Gokudera unconscious, 'She's blaming herself for what happened…' He thought, 'That's so unlike a mafia boss…' He sighed, 'But just like her…'

He decides to leave her be and went to the roof to calm his mind down, 'So it was Tsunahime they are after…' He thought, 'But then, what was that wind just now…? I sensed magic energy so it was a magic spell, plus that charm… Are there other mages in this area beside me that I don't know about…?' He looked at the ring on his index finger, 'With this on, he or she shouldn't have noticed I'm a mage as well…' He then noticed Tsuna running out of the school all panicked-like, 'What's with her…?'

"She panicked."

Korin heard the familiar voice of the infant hitman from behind him, "Panicked? What did you do, Reborn?"

"Practically nothing." Reborn tells him, "All I did is told her about the Ninth orders."

"The Ninth's orders?" Korin asked, "What are they?"

"Ah, you're her bodyguard so I guess you deserve to know." Reborn said, "The Ninth has given the orders to find and capture the convict that escaped from the mafia prison who goes by the name Mukuro along with a gang of escaped convicts that he controls, as well as their hostage. Failure to do so is death."

"So she freaked out about the death-when-fail scenario?" Korin said, "It's no surprise. How can an average-" He felt a small stare from the infant, "okay, below average middle school girl, handle something like this? Even if she has the blood of the First Vongola Boss in her, she's still a normal girl. The Ninth boss sure is taking a big gamble on her."

"It just shows how much the Ninth trusts her on this case." The Knight-to-be looked at the infant really full of doubts, "This kind of thing, normally he would just leave it to CEDEF or maybe just sent Ninth Knight for it."

'I doubt that is possible…' Korin thought, remembering how his father is, "Well, I better go look for her." He leaped on the edge of the roof and flashed away.

'No matter how many times I saw it, I still can't believe he is capable of such things…' Reborn thought, 'Even so, maybe that's why he was sent here? [He possessed something mysterious inside of him that may benefit or destroy the Vongola], that was the note that Ray sent me. Mysterious power inside of him… what on earth…?'

* * *

Korin leaped from roof to roof, hoping to find that girl that he was in-charge for protecting, "Now where is that loser girl…?" He muttered to no one in particular, and then noticed the girl walking alone on the streets below him, "Ah, there she is." He landed behind the corner in front of her and walked up to her, "So there you are." Korin said, "I was looking for you."

"M-Motoyama-san?-!" Tsuna cried in shock.

"I heard about that order from the Ninth." He stated, "To take on some gang of escaped convicts of the mafia, the Ninth must be going loony… I mean, you are just a normal girl, aren't you?"

"…" Tsuna kept quiet, bangs overshadowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't blame you." Korin sighed, "I mean, how a normal teenage girl can handle a group of ex-assassins?"

"Why are you saying this so lightly?"

"Hm?" Korin looked at the girl, whose eyes has now filled with anger, "How can you say something like this so lightly?-! You know that I'm just a normal girl! You know that I'm no good! I-I… I can't do this at all! I'm just Dame-Tsuna! I didn't even want to be a mafia boss! Reborn just appeared in my life and announced it without a care of my feelings!-! You have no idea how that felt! Dragged into this because I'm related to the First…"

He sighed at the girl's outburst, "Believe me, I know how that feels."

"No, you won't!-!" Tsuna cried, "You're just like Gokudera-kun, right? You are in the mafia since birth!"

"Well, technically, my family isn't your average one but…" Korin muttered, "Like you, I was dragged into the mafia as well."

"Eh?"

"Truthfully, I never even heard about the Vongola until a year ago." Korin explained, "I was attacked, and then saved by my future mentor that told me that my family is actually has the bloodline for the Knights for generations. After that, I was dragged to Kyoto to train and then came here as your guard. So I know how it feels."

"Motoyama-san…"

"But I choose to accept this, unlike you." Korin stated, "I have my personal reasons, but I saw know that continuously rejecting it will not do any good. It is in our blood that we are given this title, but it was also their choice to pick us. What's done is done, you mustn't look back and keep moving forward. That was a phrase that my mother spoke of all the time."

"Motoyama-san… b-but, I'm just Dame-Tsuna, how can I take on someone even Hibari-san can't defeat?" Tsuna asked sadly.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Eh?"

"Fights aren't won by strength alone." Korin said, "If you are determined on winning, you'll find a way to do it. So tell me, is that your real feelings?"

Tsuna looked down at ground, tugging on her skirt, "I… I think what Mukuro's doing is really evil! I really want to take him down, to stop him from hurting more innocent people."

Korin smiled a little, "That's good." The smile seems to make him ten times more handsome, as Tsuna's face turned as red as a tomato just by looking at it.

"B-But… it's impossible for me…" Tsuna added, "I'm just Dame-Tsuna, not some kind of superhero… I can't take on them…"

"They don't seem to think that way."

"Eh?"

"Hime-sama, there you are!" She then heard a familiar voice, "Let me come with you." The bomber tells his boss.

"Gokudera-kun?-!"

"This time, I'll definitely kill that glasses freak!" Gokudera announced.

"B-But, what about your injuries?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Those are just scratches!" Gokudera laughed off, before stumbling a little.

'They aren't!-!' She cried.

"I'm going too, Tsuna-chan." She then heard the cheerful voice of the baseball fanatic.

"Yamamoto!"

"The kid told me about the matter with Kokuyo Middle." Yamamoto said, "You're having an inter-school mafia role-play, right?"

'You were tricked, Yamamoto!-!' Tsuna cried.

"I'm going too." They then heard the familiar voice of the Poison Scorpion, "I'm worried about Hayato's condition."

At that same moment, Gokudera faints from seeing his sister's face, 'It has opposite effect!' Tsuna cried.

"Looks like people are gathering under you whether you want or not." Korin said, "Now, the only thing left to do is to charge into their hideout. You know where it is, don't you, Reborn?"

"You're really sharp, Korin." The baby said popping out from behind the wall, "Of course, I have done my research. Their hideout is at the corner of the old highway where it is secluded since the creation of the new highway. Their hostage is most likely to be there as well."

"I've been meaning to want to ask you, who is the hostage?" Korin asked.

"Someone Tsuna knows very well."

…

* * *

_To be continued…_

**This shows the start of the Mukuro Arc! FemTsuna  
is a little OOC here, but you know teenage girls…  
Mood Swings everywhere… Hahaha…**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

_{Korin's Voice}_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 5 Infiltrating Kokuyo Land**

* * *

Korin waited outside the Sawada Household for the brunette to get ready, 'She sure is taking her time…' He mentally sighed. He has gone home to change out of his school uniform into a more battle ready outfit, a yellow shirt under a black short-sleeved hoodie with a grey-blue jean that has a white cross on the right leg and yellow sport shoes, his gun in its custom holster he got from Ray tied to his hip by a black belt.

"So," He looked down at the bomber who is hiding behind the gate, "Why are you hiding like that?"

"S-Shut up!" Gokudera shouted angrily, "It's none of your business!-!"

"Sure…" Korin muttered.

"Gokudera-kun…?" Tsuna opened the door to her house; she changed to a white shirt with blue lines on the sleeves along with light grey mini-skirt and black spandex, Korin could marvel at the rather slender legs of the future-mafia-boss, "M-Motoyama-san!"

"H-Hime-sama!"

"Hey, Sawada-san." Korin greeted, 'Nice legs…'

"A-Ah… this… I'm just admiring this wonderful gatepost!" Gokudera said.

"If you're worried about Bianchi, it's alright." She tells him, "We managed to persuade her to agree to cover part of her face. That way, you won't be affected, right?"

"R-Really?-!" Gokudera said in shock, extremely happy that his cute boss did something like this for him, "T-Thank you, Hime-sama!" The silver-haired Italian slammed his head on the ground in gratitude, "I-I'll never forget this kindness!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! G-Get up! You'll hurt your head more!" Tsuna cried.

"Is that what you meant?" Korin asked, pointing at the Poison Scorpion behind her, who is in a squirrel suit for some reason, "I know you Gokudera isn't really going along with his sister but seriously…?"

'Now I don't want to be near her for another reason…' Gokudera sweat-dropped.

They managed to convince her change to goggles and they set off to the hideout that Reborn managed to find out somehow, which is an abandoned amusement park by the abandoned highway. Just by looking at the place, Korin is already feeling to chills of the dark aura emitting from it, "It's really ominous…" Tsuna said shivering a little.

"Yeah." Korin said, "Kind of remind me of those haunted amusement parks where there are hundreds of ghosts taking refuge there."

"Waahh!-! D-Don't say those kind of things as easily!" Tsuna cried.

"Is the whole area just ruins?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes. Long ago, it used to be to an entertainment resort called Kokuyo Land." Reborn explained.

"Kokuyo…Land…?" Tsuna muttered, remembering something, "Ah! I've been here before! That's right, there was a karaoke club, a cinema, and even a small zoo! There was even a plan for renovation but two years ago, a typhoon struck here and caused a mudslide. Since then, it's been locked up in this condition."

"It's like remnants of a dream." Bianchi said.

"The lock is rusted…" Gokudera states looking at lock and chains at the front gate, "It seems that those guys don't use this as the entrance."

"Move." Korin said, drawing his gun and shooting the lock clean off while startling the silver-haired teen, "Come on, let's go."

"Give us a warning next time!" Gokudera cried angrily.

'That's the GN-1 Giltine!' Reborn thought in shock, 'How someone like him possesses the weapon of the Ninth Knight…?'

Korin ignored him as he pressed on, along with the rest who reluctantly followed him in. It is a good thing that he is in front so they didn't see his stressed out expression, 'I sense a strong magic aura coming from somewhere in this place…' His hands clenched tight hard, 'And it is sickening… Just being in this place is making me sick.'

Somewhere else, on top of one of the buildings, sat a man cross-legged on top of one of the buildings. He has long light yellow hair and his eyes eerie yellow and tanned skin wearing a black coat over a white shirt and grey pants that has tribal patterns on its legs. He looked up in the sky as one of the pigeons land on his shoulder, "So… he has come… the one with the Fire God Talisman…" He muttered, "And he brought the Vongola Boss as well…"

His face twists to a devilish grin as he grabs the pigeon, "I'll enjoy ripping that charm out of his cold dead hands." He then squeezed the bird so hard that it exploded into a mess of blood, flesh and feathers.

* * *

Korin went on ahead leaving the rest far behind that they only small figures in his eyes, "Why is he in such a rush?" Gokudera wonders out loud.

"He seems rather uneasy for some reason." Bianchi said.

"True…" Reborn said, "It's like he's expecting something to pop out anytime soon."

"Hahaha, maybe he is nervous." Yamamoto laughed, "Reminds me of my first baseball tournament back in elementary school. He's just anxious of the mafia role play game."

"Y-Yamamoto, I'm telling you that-"

"Tsuna." Reborn interrupted the brunette's rant, "Since you're here before, you should lead the way."

"E-Eh?-! W-Why?-!" Tsuna cried, she not wanting to be the front if something unbelievable happened, "The last time I've been here is a long time ago!"

"The human memory is infinite." Reborn states, "You just have to recall, that's all. Or you want me to help you?"

"Nononononono! I'm good!" She cried out in fear. She then took the lead as she tries to catch up to Korin, "Motoyama-san! Please wait for us!"

"Hm?" Korin suddenly stopped, causing her to stop her tracks as well, "What's wrong, Motoyama-san?" She asked worriedly.

"Ne, Sawada Tsunahime."

"What is it?"

"What's the first thing you saw when you entered the place?"

"E-Eto…" She thinks for a while, "If I remembered correctly, it was a glass building housing the garden zoo…"

"There doesn't look like anything that resembles such a thing here." Bianchi said, "Your eyes are as good as holes."

"Gek!"

"A-Aneki!-!" Gokudera cried.

"Does that zoo have dogs?" Korin asked.

"Ah, yeah, they are dogs there." Tsuna tells him, "Why, is something wrong?" Korin kneels down on the ground in front of him, "Do you think dogs are able to survive two years without food or water?" He asked.

"That's a no brainer." Gokudera said annoyed, "There is no living thing in this world that can't survive without food or water."

"Then, what's this?" He asked, pointing at the animal footprint in front of him, "It looks like a dog's but bigger, and there is blood on where the claws are."

"HIEEEEEE!-! Are some of the animals still around?-!" Tsuna cried, "I-It can't be, right…? I mean, there's no way they are still alive after all these time…"

"That's why I asked before, can dogs survive without food and water for two years?" Korin explained, "Not just that, look over there." He points at the tree that seems to have a chuck bitten off its trunk, Tsuna getting terrified as the seconds ticked by, "As well as there." He points at the rusty abandoned cages by the bushes, its bars clearly gouged out.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE!-! What's going on here?-!" She cried.

"Be careful, hime-sama!" Gokudera warns her, "Something's here!"

Everyone all got on their guard, looking for anything suspicious that might pounce on them at anytime and anywhere. Korin then sensed something coming towards them, "Yamamoto Takeshi, to your left!" He warned the baseball ace as a large dog charged at him, luckily Yamamoto has noticed and grabbed on the dog to prevent the teeth from reaching him, "T-This thing…!" Yamamoto cried, as the supposed dog falls into a heap of rotten flesh and dried up blood, "…is already dead!"

Two more of the same dog corpses came out flying towards them; Korin notices them and fires two shots from his revolver at them with the results of them breaking up into a hundred pieces on the bullet's impact, "We're being targeted! Let's move!" He shouted as they all ran away from the area.

"I got you now!"

Korin heard a voice from below them as a human-like figure appears from below and lands in front of Yamamoto, who trips back from the sudden appearance. The ground under him then cracked and he falls down into a dark dome under it, "Welcome!" The human figure leaped in after him.

"What…What was that just now?-!" Tsuna stuttered.

"I saw something human-shaped…" Gokudera stated.

"Not good." Korin cursed as he ran towards the hole along with the rest, "Yamamoto Takeshi!" He called out.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried. "Tsuna's memory was right." Reborn said, "The garden zoo is buried in the mudslide."

"So we're standing on the roof the whole time?-!" She cried.

"Damn, he fell real far down…" Korin states, the baseball idiot rubbing his head, before laughing a little, 'And he is laughing…' He then sensed something from under there, "Yamamoto Takeshi, to your right! There's something moving!"

Yamamoto heard the warning and got ready to fight whatever is down there with him, "This is bad, now that we're separated, we won't be able to help him." Reborn said.

"W-What?-!" The brunette cried, "T-Then, Yamamoto…"

"Welcome, Yamamoto Takeshi…" The figure in the shadows growled as it stood up, "Kakippii's asleep now, you know~ Since I have no orders, it's been suuuuuuuuper boring around here. But then, my prey come here himself, it makes me super happy." It walked out of the shadow, a teen of their age if not older a little, his shaggy dog-like mane light blonde hair and a scar on his nose really makes him as a typical delinquent.

"A person?" Korin said out loud, 'But that movement back then is of an animal… he's not normal.'

"Hey! That's the Kokuyo Middle uniform!" Gokudera cried.

"Ah? Are those guys up there your friends~? Hahaha!" He laughed, "Just wait patiently up there, because you're next after I'm done with him."

"Ekkk!-!" 'This guy… is really dangerous…!' Tsuna shrieked in fear.

"Hahahaha!" Yamamoto suddenly laughed, catching them by surprise, "Hey, you're actually quite skilful despite how you look. Those zombie dog puppets earlier look so real!"

'Yamamoto still thinks this is all a game!-!' Tsuna cried.

"Those were definitely real…" Korin muttered, "The smell of the rotting flesh and blood is there, unless, of course, he placed some guts from another animal and let it decompose for two weeks or you could get some dead pigeon and stuffed them into the corpse…"

"HIIIEEEEEE! Don't say anymore, Motoyama-san!-!" Tsuna cried covering her ears.

"…Hm…? Is this guy for real…?" The dude chuckled, "Well, no matter… Alrighty then… boo!" He dashes at Yamamoto, who moved to the side to dodge his charge before he leaped up, placing something in his mouth and leaped off the side of the dome like a chimpanzee, "W-What's that?-!" Tsuna cried.

"That's not human!" Gokudera cried.

"The claws on his hands and feet…" Korin muttered, 'A beast transformation magic…? No, I don't sensed any magic coming from him, so it must be something in his biological make-up… was it altered somehow, or by someone…?'

"Thanks for the treat!-!" The dude leaped off the dome's wall and launched himself at Yamamoto, who in retaliation draw out his baseball and swing it at him and drawing out the katana hidden inside, but the blondie simply bite off the metal blade with ease, snapping it to two with the long blade impaling itself at the dome's wall.

"Ah! The Yamamoto's Bat is…!" Tsuna cried.

"The next thing that I gouge out will be your neck." He smirked, spatting out the metal pieces in his mouth.

"I-Is he the one that gouge out the trees?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Is he cursed?-!" Gokudera cried, "Some sort of curse?-!"

'There aren't curses like that…' Korin thought annoyingly, knowing that his identity as a mage is a secret to everyone but the fact that the silver haired teen next to him is a fanatic in such thing that come up with facts that are way past the actual things pisses him off.

"Hahaha, I see." Yamamoto laughed, "In this mafia role-playing game, anything goes as long as you defeat the opponent," His eyes sharpened in interest, "am I right?"

"He's really calm for someone who hasn't been in a life-death fight before…" Korin stated, 'More importantly… I can tell; his mental strength and instinct are almost as close as those who fought all their life, almost like… me…'

"Because he's not the sort that like to lose either." Reborn said, "He's not that calm inside when he saw his sword broke."

"Before we continue, can I ask you something?" Yamamoto asked after putting his baseball bag on the ground, "Did you…put on a disguise or something? Are you sure you didn't switch with someone else?"

"Oi oi… is this guy serious…?" The dude muttered.

'I didn't even notice anything changed!' Tsuna cried.

'She didn't notice at all…?' Korin thought.

"Maa, no matter, I'll tell you." He said, "You know how you can change game cartridges to play different games in one console?" He took out a few fake teeth between his fingers, "It is the same thing."

"Teeth?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I see, some kind of genetic engineering that with the data in those fake teeth is transmitted into his gene directly that causes that human-animal hybrid form." Korin muttered, "Inhumane, but interesting. To think that they are able to alter his genes so much yet there isn't much changes in his original biological blueprint."

"You can deduct that much just by looking?" Bianchi asked.

"My father works as a doctor and he kept quite a lot of medical books around the house." He explained, "I grew up sometimes reading them for fun and interest."

"By changing cartridges," He took out the fake teeth he has before, and placed in another one, "I can adopt various animals' abilities." This time, his limps and body grew really hairy as his chest puffed out and stretching his clothes to its limit, "_Kong Channel!_"

"That's a GG gorilla, subspecies of the orang-utan of the primate order." Bianchi stated.

"No way, that's impossible!-!" Tsuna cried.

'I think the more impossible thing is that for someone to actually is able to genetically modify him.' Korin thought.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Yamamoto said in surprise, "Is that some new kind of doping?"

"What I'm saying is," The gorilla hybrid grabs him by the shoulders, "That's not it!-!" and tosses him across the entire room and sends him crashing against the dome's wall.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried out loud in horror as the baseball ace got back on his feet.

"Not good, it is too dark down there for him to make out where he is." Korin said grimly.

"Oi oi, don't be taking a break now…" The blonde chimera said, "Thanks to the blood of those dog corpses on you, I can sniff you out with my _Wolf Channel_!" He reappears besides Yamamoto with now silver hair and claws to match as he slashes at him with wolf claws. The people on top could only watch in horror as the baseball ace is tumbled around like a punching bag.

"Shit, I can't keep watching this any longer!" Gokudera said as he took out his dynamites. "I agree!" Korin said pulling out his gun.

"You guys better don't." Reborn said, "The structure of the dome seems rather fragile and you can easily cause a cave-in." 'Not only that… if Korin's gun really is the actual Giltine, then it would cause much worst.'

Korin clicked his tongue as he placed his gun back in its holster, 'Again… again I have to sit in the side lines as I watch an ally fight…' This scene makes him remembered something from his past, someone that he looked up to since he was a kid. A dark-brown haired man in a red trench coat that has a symbol of a single white wing with orange flames around it appears in his mind, 'Aniki…'

"It's all my fault!" Tsuna cried, "I shouldn't have brought Yamamoto with us!"

"If you're worried, then give him a hand." Reborn states as he kicks the poor brunette down into the dome cave.

"R-Reborn-san! What are you doing?-!" Gokudera cried.

"Shut up and watch."

"Ite…" Tsuna groaned as she rubbed her sore face.

"Tsuna-chan!" Yamamoto cried.

"Oh, a new prey…?" The dude chuckled, "This one looked weaker, so I should hunt her first!"

"What?-!"

"Thanks for the treat!-!" He laughed as he dashes towards her, Tsuna cried out in terror.

"Fuck this!" Korin leaped down into the dome and lands in front of her.

"Motoyama-san!" She cried in joy.

"Oh, another one for the picking~!" The wolf chimera laughed.

"You…" Korin muttered as the air around him became denser, "…DON'T GET COCKY, BRAT!-!-!" He shouted as a giant aura of a large wolf appeared around him, causing him to stop in his tracks in horror.

That split second is all he needs as he dashes towards him and hits him with a knee to the stomach that sends him back towards Yamamoto, who has picked up the sword handle from his broken sword and hit him at the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice, Korin." Yamamoto laughed.

"Your timing is good as well." Korin said passively.

"Come on, you should smile a little." Yamamoto said.

"Come on, we should get out of here." Korin said, before sensing a magic output from somewhere nearby, "This aura…" He picked up Tsuna and Yamamoto under his arms and leaped up straight up to the roof, "Reborn, take care of them for me and keep on heading deeper."

"Calling orders on me? You have some guts." Reborn said, before noticing Korin's gaze towards the forest, "Korin?"

"Motoyama-san?" Tsuna mutters worriedly, never seeing him this tense before.

"Whatever happens, do not come back for me." With that last sentence, Korin flashed up and away towards the western area of the abandoned amusement park. When Reborn looked closely, Korin is literally leaping off the air on an invisible platform. '_Void Instant Movement…!_' He thought in shock, 'To learn such a technique at such a young age… who on earth are you, Motoyama Korin…?'

* * *

xxx Western Side of Kokuyo Land xxx

Korin lands down on a grassy plain in the middle of a dense forest surrounding the abandoned amusement park, 'The magic signature came from here…' He thought as he looked around for the mage, 'But where is he…?' He then noticed a man sitting on the grass crossed legged and several birds landing all over his shoulders.

"Oh…" He looked over at the black haired teen that arrived in the area, "How grateful for you to come here, Knight-san."

"You spiked your magic power to draw me here?"

"Perhaps. Since we're all fellow wizards, we can sense each other's powers." He stood up, "My, how rude of me… my name is Orcus (Underworld in Latin), not my real name though, I have forgotten it since I gain this magic."

"Hell (Another name for Underworld)…?" Korin muttered.

"Now, mind showing it to me?" He asked smiling, raising his hand up, "The Fire God Talisman?" Korin's eyes widen in shock as he drew his gun from its holster and towards him, "My my, what an impatient one are you…?" He chuckled.

"Why do you know I have it?"

"How could I not know?" Orcus laughed, "That charm itself has powers on its own that said to equal to of a god, thus its name, the _Fire God_ Talisman. So…" He looked at him with his eerie yellow eyes staring straight at him, "Mind handing it over…?" The birds besides him suddenly all flew away scared of the aura he is giving out towards them, "Or, do you want me to take it from you?"

The wind blew the leaves down the trees and around them, Korin's eyes focused on Orcus and vice visa.

As one leaf lands in front of them, the future Knight fires his last shot in his revolver, the bullet flies straight at the mage at sound-breaking speeds, before it was stopped in the air by a powerful force of magic power that came from the palm of his hand.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he swings open the cylinder and unloads the empty casing before taking out a loader of four new bullets and tossing it into the air. He spins around and the bullets goes straight into the cylinder perfectly and he once again points it at him, only to find him nowhere in sight.

"The legendary weapon of the Ninth Knight, the Giltine." Orcus said appearing behind a tree behind Korin, "You possess such a grand weapon yet you're unable to use its most basic of abilities."

"Not really." Korin said, "This thing here is a real pain as it needs to be charged by firing each round."

He points his gun at him as two magic circles appear by the muzzle, "This time, it's fully charged. And I won't miss." He pulls the trigger, "_Animo Flagrante (Burning Soul)!_" A large flaming skull-shaped blast was shot out of gun and tunnelling towards Orcus, who stared at it uninterested.

"Oh, so this is the legendary attack of that gun." Orcus sighed, "I guess unless it is in the hands of its true owner…" He grabbed the skull blast in one hand, "…It's just a useless trinket!" He pressed the blast into the ground hard, creating a small crater along with a large shockwave that blew Korin back a little.

"It's a pity… to think that you came to possess not just one, but two of the most powerful weapons in both the magic world and the mafia underworld, and yet you're this weak." He stares at him hard, "It'll be a pleasure of ripping that charm away from you."

'Damn…' Korin grunted, 'Looks like I couldn't master the Giltine in a year after all… and I haven't figured out how to use the Fire God Talisman yet…' He puts his hands into his pocket, 'There's no choice, looks like I have to use magic after all…'

Korin drew out a white charm with red runic markings on it, "_Spirits of Fire and Wind, spun out your fury at the enemy in front of you!_" He chants out as a large tornado of flames hurls towards him, "_Fire Phoenix Wind!_"

Orcus smirked as his eyes widen in beastly fury, a black aura surrounds his right arm, forming a large claw twice the size of his original arm, "_Dark Demon Arts: Atra Furor (Dark Fury)._" He swings the claw around and slices through the tornado like it was nothing, Korin stares at shock before seeing the claw coming closer.

"Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak!-!" He screams as he launch at Korin with his claw slashing towards him, Korin managed to leap out of the way before the claw slashes in the trees and the ground behind him.

"Someone like you should just disappear into nothingness!-!" He screamed as he converts his other arm into a claw as well as slashes at him, this time getting Korin good as he was gashed from his chest all the way to his lower abdomen, "Damn it…" He grunted as he leaped back and onto the ground, feeling the sharp pain from his chest.

"These claws of mine are as strong as diamond, and sometimes faster than a speeding bullet." Orcus smirked as he raised his claws up, "Of course, with two, you can still avoid a fatal injury, but what happens…" Four more dark claws appear behind him, giving him an Asura look, "…if there are more…?"

"Crap!-!" Korin cried.

"_Nigro Insaniae (Black Madness)!_" He slashes forward at speeds that overwhelm the human's natural reflexes, slashing every single part of his body hard, Korin stumbles back more with a million gashes all over his body and blood dripping down from the wounds and onto the grass below them, "Again!" He slashes at him once more and it gashes him everywhere even more with much deeper wounds, "How does it feel?" Orcus smirked, "The feeling of ten thousands blades cutting up your skin?"

Korin grunted as he fell on his knee, "Dark magic…"

"My oh my…" Orcus said smirking, "You're a lot weaker than what the other people said. I guess that means the Tenth boss is almost totally pathetic…"

Korin's eyes twitched at that, "What was that…?"

"That's right, that girl is your boss, right?" Orcus said, "Mind if I slash her up? You see, in order to sustain this power, I need to kill a lot of people none stop."

"What in your right mind would think I would say yes?" Korin asked angrily.

"Oh, what am I thinking?" He laughed, "There is no need to ask you."

"I can easily kill her and you."

That sentence really hits Korin in the heart, his mind completely blank of thoughts on anything else. All he can think of doing right now is killing the dark mage in front of him, and he didn't care how, he would kill him with his bare hands.

That blank mind has cause his rage to erupt and all the wrath that he has kept inside explodes into a bright yellow-orange flames that engulfs his entire being, "WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Korin roared out in anger with the flames getting more intense as his own anger is raging out out of control.

"W-What is going on?-!" Orcus cried out in shock, never seen someone with such ferocious flames and rage. Within that flicking of flames, Korin stood there with a beast-like look in his eyes, his eyes emitting the same flames as the ones around him, his mouth in a beastly snarl as his sharp canines are shown gritting against each other, "N-No matter! You're still a weaking who can't even use the Giltine's full potential!-!"

"Who cares about that...?"

"W-What...?"

"As long as I have this anger, I'll crush your skull!"

Orcus gritted his teeth in anger that he is underestimated as he dashes at him with one thousand of the black claws charging at him, "You fucking weakling! Don't get cocky because you generated flames around you!"

"DIE!-!" Korin rushed forward, his mind completely gone berserk with thoughts of killing that man. The black claws lunged itself at his flames, which burns and incinerates all of them as they come within ten meters near him as he carries on dashing forward at him and lands a fist into the man's gut, causing him to cough out blood from his completely squashed organs.

Korin did not stop there as he carries on with another punch to the chin before he rushes in a huge rush of punches, each punch getting more stronger than the previous one.

A punch to the head, to the chest, to the thigh, to the arms, to the neck and the list goes on and on as Korin's rage took over him with a blind barrage of punches invades Orcus' body that caused it to become like all saggy like a rage doll, bones broken, ribcage cracked and blood vessels burst from all over.

At the end of the barrage, Korin stood there with his fist all bloodied with Orcus standing in the flames bruised extremely badly with blood trinkling all over, his eyes glazed over from the injuries he took. "Heh... with that kind of rage..." He laughed, "It's hard to tell which one of us is the monster..."

The teen was enraged as he punches Orcus one last time, this time, however, his hand pierces through the man's body. Blood dripped down on his hand, his eyes still sharp with beastly fury as the flames still surrounds them.

"Ha... what am I saying...?" Orcus chuckled, "The real monster among us... is more definitely you."

Korin's eyes has no much emotion in them besides rage, his mind still wanting to crush that man's mouth to shut him up.

"Moto...yama...-san...?"

Korin then heard a real familiar voice, before turning around to find the brunette staring at him in true horror. Tsunahime couldn't believed what she just witnessed. Her crush and possibly first love interest, has just murdered someone in cold blood.

"Sawada... Tsuna...hime...?"

Korin too is stiff from having someone seen him gone berserk. He then realized the flames around him, "No... not again..." He let go of Orcus as he arm slides out of the dead man, the blood staining him hand, "No... It's not supposed to go like this... NOOOOOOOOO!-!" Korin cried out as the flames erupts around him once more, completely out of control and wrecking everything around him.

Tsuna was caught by shock as the flames bursts out of Korin uncontrolled, noticing that Orcus' dead body is incinerated in the process.

Korin's mind is completely wrecked with the fact that he killed someone, it was too much for him. He couldn't control his own emotions and that led to the beserk flames around him that is destroying everything around him and is continuing to grow.

Tsuna could only stared in shock as the flames surrounds him, before she noticed that the flames are affecting Korin as well as burn marks are visible around his arms and his face.

She has originally ran out to find Fuuta who has somehow said that he has decided to follow Mukuro before disappearing into the forest. She then encountered another Kokuyo student who seemed to be captured as well before she got a real bad feeling from him and at the same time, witnessed the flames erupting from here which leads her here to witness Orcus' death in the hands of Korin.

'The flames are hurting him too...!' Tsuna thought in shock, 'If he carries on, he'll...' She tightened her heart as the brunette dashes into the flames without a second thought. The burning pain was the first thing that she felt as the flames touches her skin, but that did not stop her. She carries on into the flames towards Korin.

She finally reached Korin and embraced him tightly, "It's okay! It's over!" She cried, Korin's eyes were blank and he is still screaming out in terror, "He's gone! You don't have to do this anymore!"

"It's not your fault!"

That single sentence was all it took, Korin stopped screaming and life returns into his eyes. The flames dissipates as well as he slumps onto Tsuna, the girl having trouble keeping him up on his feet due to the difference in height [Korin is one head taller than her]. "Motoyama-san…?"

"Sorry." Korin apologized, "I let you saw something you shouldn't have seen at all."

"I-It's fine!" She said panicky, "I don't know what's going on, but it's not something you can control right…?" 'Like Hibari-san, though he has the intention to kill…'

"I… can't really explain what's going on right now…" Korin said, "But I can promise you this, it wouldn't happen again."

He stood back up, the brunette noticing the burn marks all over his arm and some on his face. 'Those flames are hurting him… but for some reason, it doesn't seems all that bad…' She thought, 'Motoyama-san… I don't know what you can't tell me, but I'll continue to trust you, to belief in you… cause I love you…'

Korin looks over to where Orcus' body once was, a heaping of burned flesh remains of him, 'Again… the flames are out again…' He clenched his fists, 'But no more… I have to become stronger, to not rely on such flames… Next time… I'll defeat another enemy, with my own hands!'

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Part one of the Mukuro Arc completed!**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


	6. Chapter 6

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

_{Korin's Voice}_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 6 The Fake and Real Mukuro**

* * *

Korin slumped on Tsunahime who is bent on supporting him, saying that his own wounds are a lot worse than her own, which is kind of true as red burn marks is all over his face and limps and his hoodie jacket was almost all gone except for the right sleeve and the top right portion of it, as they walked through the dense forest to find the rest of their little infiltration team.

"You can let me go." Korin tells her, "I can manage on my own."

"I-It's fine!" Tsuna said determined.

"But you have trouble just supporting me up…" Korin states, as Tsunahime is literally tiptoeing just to keep him up.

"I-I said it's fine- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-!" She somewhat step onto a steep slope and fell all the way down with Korin in tow. The two tumbles all the way down the grassy slope and crashed at the end of it, the brunette on top of the guy sitting on his stomach in a rather… lewd manner… Her hands on his chest and their face really close that if either one moves their lips will make contact, her hips is directly where his groin is.

"W-WAH!-!" Tsuna immediately got off in embarrassment, Korin was still having a bit of head trauma from hitting his head on the ground just then. She then notices Bianchi down there below them, "I-It's them! Hey- Eh!" She then notices the man she is fighting against right then, "T-That's… Rokudo Mukuro?-!"

"Where?-!" Korin heard her and looked down, noticing the man in the familiar Kokuyo uniform and in his hands large chains linking to a large metal ball, "That's him…?"

"HHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!-!" She shrieked as she crawled back terrified, before noticing two unconscious people, they happened to be her close friends, "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!-!"

"Damn, were they done in?" Korin muttered, 'Not good, I'm in no condition to fight him right now… and with Reborn not allowed to fight…'

'That guy…' Tsuna thought angrily, "OI!-! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?-!-?-!"

…

…

…

Korin wasn't sure to be impressed by her sudden bravery or to be shocked of her sudden lack of common sense and just shouted at a mafia convict like he is some brat in her neighbourhood.

"Tsuna!" Bianchi cried in shock.

"You're the…" The man turned to face her, "Vongola…"

'HHHIEEEEEEEEEE!-! What am I doing?-!' Tsuna mentally cried, 'Why did I shout at him like I'm scolding Lambo?-!'

"Get down here, Vongola!-!"

"A-Ano…" She stuttered in fear.

"If you don't, I'll kill this woman instead." The man pulls up the metal ball in his hands, "_Boujo Reppa!_" He brought the metal ball down via gravity and hits with both his palms, sending the spiralling metal weapon towards the poison scorpion,

"Bianchi!" Tsuna cried.

"Looks like I have to do it after all." Reborn said as he took out his pistol and loading it with the last Dying Will Bullet, "This is last one, go wild." He fires it out, just as the ball is nearly reaching Bianchi with the wind vortex blowing away her poison cooking in her hands. At that moment, Tsunahime suddenly appears in front of it and grabs onto the metal wrecking weapon, her fingers digging into the balls and smoke came out from the friction and finally stopping it completely.

"Tsunahime!" Bianchi cried.

'She stopped the _Boujo Reppa_?-!' The man thought in shock.

"RE-BORN!-!-!-!-!" She cried out as the all familiar flame appears on her forehead as the clothes are shredded off her body, leaving her in her black sports bra and spandex, "Rokudo Mukuro! I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!-!-!-!-!-!"

"This is our last ace." Reborn says, "Go settle things with Mukuro once and for all."

"You can't defeat me with some half-assed power." The man said.

"Come at me!" Tsunahime shouted filled with determination, even more than normally when she was fired with the bullet. The reason was the fact that Korin is injured too badly and it is left to her to fight him.

'Go for it, Tsunahime.' Korin thought.

"_Boujo Reppa!_" The man fires the spinning ball of metal at her, with the spiralling gale behind it blowing everything off its roots. Tsuna ducked under the ball avoiding the ball and its violent gale behind it as she charges towards him and swung up one strong uppercut at the man's chin hard.

"The girl… has became stronger!" Bianchi cried.

"She has become exponentially stronger since coming here." Reborn said.

"Guh!" The man grunted as he pulls the metal ball to him, "_Hija Reppa (Flying Snake Fierce Domination)!_" He fires it in mid air towards the brunette once more, who grabs onto it with all her might, before giving a cry and fires the metal ball back at him. The man could only see in shock as his own weapon is used against him and smashes right into his body, sending him crashing into the ruins behind him.

"We can go home now." Reborn smirked.

Korin just slides down from the slope and looked at the place where Tsuna sends the man flying to, "No… Not yet…"

True to his words, the debris covering the area moved slightly before the man comes out of it, cracking his neck, "Playing with that ball was just for entertainment."

"He's alright… even being hit by that ball…" Bianchi said in shock.

"This guy's strong…" Korin muttered.

"I think I can use my full force against you." The man said, "Let's go!" He throws up the metal ball into the air, "What I truly specialized is…" He charges towards Tsuna who was distracted by the thrown ball and lands on elbow into the girl's gut, "Mortal Combat!-!" He punches and kicks her back and forth like a sandbag before kicking her to the ground, "I'm not done!" He grabs her head and smashes it to the ground, "It's finished." He closed his eyes as the ball that was thrown to the air obeyed gravity and lands hard onto the brunette.

"Tsunahime!" Korin cried out.

"Your hope has been extinguished." The man said coldly, "It's a pity. She was a real pretty girl too."

Korin was about to let his own rage get over his head again, the yellow-red flames about to burst out of him; it was that moment when the metal ball starts to move and it rolls to one side, revealing the brunette heavily bruised and wounded, but still breathing.

"What?-!" The man cried.

"You're… not a bad person…" Tsuna said suddenly, shocking him.

"You bitch! W-What are you saying?-!"

"With such a weak heart… you can't defeat my dying will!-!"

"What do you know about me?-!" The man shouted angrily, "My heart… Defeating my enemy and sending them to the pits of hell… that's my life!-!"

"That's a lie!" Tsuna cried.

"Shut up, brat!-!" He punches towards the brunette. "I'll defeat you with my dying will!-!" Tsuna countered and she lands one strong fist to his gut, strong enough to make him cough out blood as he felt on his knees in pain, "I… have lost…?"

"After you attacked, you close your eyes, as if you didn't want to see your enemies die. You also used the metal ball instead of your fist to finish me off." Tsuna said, "Your eyes… they have some kind of guilt in them, like you never wanted to do any of this. Because of that, you hesitated."

She reverts back to her normal self as the dying will flame sizzles away, "I thought it was weird." She said, "I never really saw you as a scary person. You're like this kid we have back home, he's a bit obnoxious, but he means no harm." She gave him a kind smile, "You're a warm and kind person."

The man was shocked, to have everything seen through by an innocent young lady, okay, maybe not that innocent, 'She saw through me with one look…?-!' He then gave a small smile, 'I see… the Vongola Blood, huh…?'

"I've completely lost." The man said, "I can see now why Rokudo Mukuro is concerned with you."

"E-Eh?-! What are you saying?" Tsuna asked, completely confused, "Aren't you Rokudo Mukuro?"

"I was his double."

"EH?-!"

"A fake?-!" Bianchi cried.

"I knew it was too easy…" Korin muttered, "There is no way a leader would appear in the frontlines this quickly."

"B-But, you're the one in the prison photo!-!" Tsuna cried.

"The real Rokudo Mukuro would never get himself recorded like that." The man said, "And Rokudo Mukuro, he's the man that took everything from me!"

That left everyone speechless, until Korin decides to speak up, "Tell me, what did happened to you? What did Rokudo Mukuro did to you?"

He hesitated, but the gaze in his eyes convinced him that he is a good person and began to tell his tale.

Apparently, he was once a member of a mafia family in northern Italy, where he was raised like their own family when he has none, and was hoping to repay them by becoming the strongest in the area. Then one day, his boss took in another child of similar background as him and took him under his wings. Since that day, his own life has gone tumbling as he recalls the time where he returned back to the headquarters and all of his allies and friends all slaughtered with no survivor. It was until later that he found out that it was him to did it, all the while under the control of that boy, Rokudo Mukuro. Since then, he has been living his life as the monster that kills his own family and as the fake Rokudo Mukuro.

After hearing that story, Korin was already on the verge of exploding. He has dealt with many people growing up, due to his eyes and his magic background, and the times he went to the Yan Exorcizing Magic Council headquarters and got glares of hatred and anger aimed towards him. But this is the first time he met someone who would freely manipulate someone without any concern of that person's life.

Also, that story of his has made Korin remembers something from couple years back, an abandoned warehouse with countless of dead bodies of children the same, younger or older than him with a single man standing in the middle of it with a single gun.

"That's horrible… the real Rokudo Mukuro…" Tsuna muttered in shock.

"Let's take him out together, Hime-sama!"

They turned around to meet the owner of that voice, "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried.

"Sorry to worry you." He smiled.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Gokudera smiled.

'Thank goodness… looks like the side-effect from the Trident Mosquito has wear off…' Bianchi though in relief.

"Vongola…" The man stood up, "Looks like you might be able to defeat him." He said, "Listen closely… Rokudo Mukuro's real objectives are- ! Get down!" He sensed something and pushed the brunette away before using his forearm to block the incoming needles that implanted themselves into his flesh, causing him to scream in pain.

"It's the glasses bastard!" Gokudera cried.

"He's gone." Korin said, looking at where the needles came from.

"Looks like it was a hit-and-run." Reborn said.

The man collapsed onto the ground, shocking everyone, "A-Are you alright?-!" Tsuna cried as she ran towards him, "Hang in there!"

"They are trying to silence him." The infant stated.

"Not good…" Korin grunted, "Oi, uncle! Don't close your eyes!"

"What a… horrible life…" The man panted.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Tsuna cried, before realizing, "What's your real name? You're not Rokudo Mukuro, you must have a name!"

"My name's… Lancia…"

"Hang in there, Lancia-san!"

"I can remember… when I hear that name…" He pants, "My old self's family… now… I can finally join them…" His eyes slowly closed as his body went limp.

"No… Lancia-san!" Tsuna cried.

"They completely used up Lancia…" Gokudera commented, "And when he's finally no use… Damn it! Is this how they do things?-!"

"What do they think people are?-!" Bianchi cried angrily.

"That bastard…" Korin growled, the yellow-red flames slowly emerging from his fist, "I'm going to…"

"I knew it… that Rokudo Mukuro really makes me mad…" Tsuna muttered, "Let's go to Rokudo Mukuro!-!"

"Are you sure?" Reborn asked, "We don't have any dying will bullets left."

"I know, but…" She muttered, "We need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!"

That phrase has calmed him down, with the knowledge that Tsunahime too is determined to stop Mukuro. He has promised that he would never go berserk again and he intends to keep that. The yellow-red flames slowly disperses into nothing, "I see." Reborn smirked, "By the way, he's not dead yet."

"Eh?"

"If we can get the antidote for the poison within an hour, we can still save him." The infant tells him.

"That yo-yo bastard must have it." Gokudera said, "Hime-sama! I'll defeat him for you!"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"By the way…" Gokudera coughed as he looked away blushing, "Can you please cover up yourself…?"

She blinked before looking down at herself, shrieking at her half-naked self and immediately covers herself, 'I-I forgot that my clothes shreds off every time I go into Dying Will Mode…!' She turned to Korin, who was looking away as well, 'KYAAAH!-! He saw it…! It's so embarrassing! To be seen by him like this so many times!-!'

"Don't worry, I got some spare clothes for you." Bianchi tells her as she took out a bag.

"T-Thank you, Bianchi-san!"

Korin turned to the last building in the entire area as Tsuna went behind the tree to change, "He's in there."

"How can you tell?" Reborn asked.

"My instincts." Korin explained, "It's crying out to me, and it's telling me that the last boss is there."

"Instincts…?" The infant wonders, 'If I remember correctly, all the Knights in the past have been able to identify their true enemy and allies based on instinct alone. So he has it too… He truly is the successor of the Knights…' Korin shifted the unconscious Yamamoto under a tree and out of normal sight, "This will have to do for now." He said, "His injuries aren't life-threatening, but he needs to be treated soon."

"Thank goodness…" Tsuna sighed in relief; she finally changed into the clothes Bianchi gave her, a black t-shirt and beige skirt.

"Now then…" Korin looked over to the building, "Time to take on Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

They finally entered the building prepared for the worst, Korin took was given a change of clothes with the spare grey shirt Bianchi have. They took a look around and notice the destroyed staircases in front of them, "The stairs are destroyed." She said.

"Rokudo Mukuro must be at the top floor." Reborn predicted, "There must be an intact staircase somewhere."

"Why is that?" Tsuna asked her tutor.

"It is easier to them to defend against us when there are limited routes for us to take." The infant explained, "But by doing so, they too cut off their own escape routes. They must be really confident in doing so."

'HIIIEEEEE!-! Now I'm really nervous!-!' She mentally cried.

"Hm? What's this?" Korin wonders as he picked up a black cell phone at his feet, "A cell phone?"

"Ah, that's Hibari-san's!" Tsuna said.

"That prefect's?" Korin confirmed.

"Yeah, there's no doubt." She states, "Also, his ring tone seems to be out school song as well."

'How much does that guy loves his school?-!' Korin thought in shock.

"We've got more important things to do." Bianchi reprimanded them, "Go and find an intact staircase."

"R-Right." Tsuna agrees.

They searched the place to find a way to the next floor, but all of them are destroyed or unusable due to debris. They then finally found one, the emergency ladder. To their surprise, someone was waiting for them already, the yo-yo user from the shopping district fight. "It's the yo-yo guy!" Tsunahime cried.

Gokudera wasted to time throwing his dynamites at him, the beanie dude got ready but then he notices that they don't have fuses as smoke starts coming out of each stick, creating a smoky cover for him, "Smoke screen?" Korin wonders.

"Hime-sama." Gokudera tells his boss, "Leave that guy to me."

"Gokudera-kun!" She cried.

"Hayato!" Bianchi warned him, "The side effects from Shamal's trident mosquito are still there! It was thanks to that that you are able to stand here!"

"Eh?-! Him of all people?-!" Gokudera cried, "But no matter, I'll still fight, because that's why I'm here."

"…" Korin couldn't even start to describe how stupid Gokudera is right then, but he honoured his will, "Let's go, Tsunahime."

"M-Motoyama-san?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Please go, Hime-sama." Gokudera smiled, "Let's hang out after all of this is over!"

Tsuna then recalled why she is doing all of this in the first place, "Y-Yeah! Of course! We'll be going!" She then followed Korin up the ladder, "Please remain alive."

He heard her soft whisper and a smile crept up his face, "I will." He whispers back.

Tsuna climbs up the ladder, and the silver-haired bomber turns back to the glasses boy, "You sure let them go easily." He said.

"Such was…" The yo-yo user draws back his toy, "Mukuro-sama's orders."

* * *

They ran up along the second floor to find where Mukuro is, but there is no sign of any people there so they ran up to the third floor, and into the theatre, where a lone Kokuyo student sat on the stage, "I'm glad we could meet again." He smiled.

"Ah! You're that student from before!" Tsuna cried.

"You know him?" Korin asked.

"He's the Kokuyo student I met earlier." She said, "He must be being held here."

"Kufufufu… please take your time." He chuckles, "We're about to start a long relationship together, Vongola Decima."

"Eh? H-How do you know about me being the Vongola…?" She asked.

"No… that's not it…" Bianchi muttered.

"Tsunahime! Get away from him!" Korin cried, "He's the real Rokudo Mukuro!"

"E-Eh?"

"That's right." He smirked, "I'm the real Rokudo Mukuro."

At that moment, the door slammed closed. Behind them, stood the dirty blonde boy that they are planning to rescue, Fuuta.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna cried, "Don't startle me like that!"

"He seems alright…" Bianchi sighed in relief.

'So he's the hostage, huh…?' Korin thought, before he notices the look in his eyes as Bianchi walks towards him to ask him to move away from here, 'That look… it's…!' "Bianchi, get away from him!"

His warning was too late as the young boy stabs the ex-hitwoman in the stomach with a tip of what seems to be a trident, "Bianchi!" Tsuna cried, the older woman collapses on the ground as the brunette ran towards her with her own blood forming a puddle under her, "F-Fuuta, what are you doing?-!"

She was then brought back by shock as the boy tries to stab her as well, only to have Korin pull her out of the way in time, "He's under mind control." He states out.

"Korin is right." Reborn said.

"I-It can't be…" The girl stuttered in shock, "Fuuta! Snap out of it!" He seems to ignore her cries as he carries on trying to stab or slash her with the dagger. Korin too was a target for him as he swerves all around trying to dodge him, 'He's after me too?' He looked over at Mukuro, 'Right, if he's the controller…' Korin took out his gun and aimed at the pineapple haired man before Fuuta stabs the dagger into his arm, causing him to cry out in pain and dropping the gun.

"Motoyama-san!" Tsuna cried.

"I'm fine!" Korin cried as he took this opportunity and grabs Fuuta by his chest and locks him tight close to him, "Got him!" He tights his arm and caused the dagger to fall out of the boy's hand. The kid tries to pick it back up but Korin was faster and kicks the dagger away, "God damn it, hold still!"

Tsuna started to get worried as Fuuta seems to get more injuries as Korin carries on restraining him in the arm-lock, until she notices the look in his eyes, 'Those eyes… are the same as Lancia's…'

Fuuta manages to get out of the arm-lock by a stun to the teen's stomach, where the claw wounds are still not fully healed and it opened up again with blood soaking into the shirt; the kid picked up the dagger and aims to stab Tsuna in front of him, "Fuuta…" The brunette swallows her saliva, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Fuuta stopped his advance at that sentence, "You didn't do anything wrong at all." She continues, "We're all your friends, Fuuta, so don't worry and come back home."

Korin was shocked as Fuuta seems to resist the mind-control placed on him, "Tsuna-nee…" The kid muttered as he collapsed on the wooden floor unconscious.

"F-Fuuta!-!" Tsuna cried as she ran towards him, then noticing the blood trickling out of his nose and ears, "A-Ah! He's bleeding from his ears!"

"Exhaustion…" Korin explained as he looked on, "He must have never gotten any sleep for at least a week."

"He was a real troublesome boy from the start." Mukuro said as he stood up from his seat on the stage, "We came here to Japan for the sole purpose of finding the Vongola Tenth, but we didn't have a clue where to start."

"So you have Fuuta come to you." Reborn stated.

"Yes, but he activate the Omerta and kept silent." Mukuro added on, "Even under my mind control, he wouldn't say a word about the Vongola."

"So you have no choice but to use the Namimori Middle Prowess ranking that was made to draw Tsuna's family out." Reborn stated.

"And it worked out perfectly." The pineapple teen chuckled, "The Vongola Tenth is right here in front of me. And she is quite a beauty too. She could be a nice pet when she is done."

"Is that how you view people…?" Korin muttered as he stood up, "Rokudo Mukuro, what are people to you?-!"

"Toys, I guess."

That ticked him off as the yellow-red flames erupts from his body once more, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!-!-!-!-!-!-!" He roared out as he charges at Mukuro with the flaming inferno blazing around him. "My, I never thought I have to fight personally." Mukuro smirked as he picked up a black pole, his red eye spins as the kanji changes to four, and he leaped down towards and passing Korin. The next second, the flames all disperses and countless cuts appears all over his body.

"So… fast…" Korin grunted as he drops to his knees.

"Motoyama-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Looks like it was lucky that Orcus fought you first." Mukuro chuckled as he picked up the dagger and connecting it to his rod and forming a trident, "If you were at your full strength, I wouldn't have stand a chance, Motoyama Korin."

"W-What happened…?" The brunette stuttered.

"He struck when he passed him." Reborn stated.

"As expected of the Arcobaleno, you saw through it." He chuckled. Tsuna then notices the flame around his eye, "Ah! There's a Dying Will Flame on his eye!"

"Oh? So you can see it, this aura?" Mukuro said, "This aura is the Fourth Path, a combat skill I learnt from the _Path of Asura_."

"Path of… Asura…?" Korin muttered, "You mean, one of the six reincarnations in Buddhist teachings, the Transmigration through the Six Worlds?"

"What is that?" Tsuna asked.

"When someone dies," Reborn explained, "They are either reborn as a demon, a hungry ghost, a beast, an Asura, a human or a deva."

"I have memories of going through all the six realms, and all their combat skills are engraved in me." Mukuro chuckled.

"If that's true, you're quite a monster." Reborn said.

"I don't want to hear that from you, the cursed infant, an Arcobaleno."

'Arcobaleno…?' Tsuna wonders, 'Is he talking about Reborn?"

"Now let me show you," Mukuro spins his trident and lands its base on the floor with a thud, "My next skill." He chuckled as his right eye spins yet again to a kanji of one and the ground under them starts to shake and crumble under her feet, causing the brunette to shriek out in fear.

"Tsunahime! Calm down!" Korin cried as he shook her shoulders, snapping her out of it.

"Eh?" She blinked a few seconds and noticing the room is still the same as it was couple of seconds ago, "W-What happened? Weren't the floors…?"

"It was an illusion." Reborn said, "I was planning on kicking you awake but seems Korin beat me to it."

"Kufufufu, that's correct." Mukuro said, "Seems like the Knight's blood flowing in you is real indeed. This is the skill of the First Path, the _Path of Hell_, a skill that breaks the spirit in an endless nightmare."

'S-Scary…!' Tsuna cried.

"Now I can see the relationship between the three of you." Mukuro chuckled, "The Arcobaleno is here to monitor the Vongola, and the Knight is here as her protector."

"That's not true." Reborn said, "I'm her home tutor."

"Kufufufu, that's rather unique." The pineapple chuckled, "But is the teacher not going to attack? I don't mind taking the both of you at once."

'He left out Motoyama-san…?' Tsuna wonders, before noticing Korin bleeding from his arm and his abdomen, 'His wounds! I see… Motoyama-san has no chance in fighting him like this…'

"Because it is law."

"So it's law, huh?" Mukuro stated, "How very, mafia-esque."

"I don't need to do anything anyway." Reborn said, "My student will be the one to defeat you."

"R-Reborn!-!" Tsuna cried, she herself knows that she is no match against someone like him, especially with Korin out of the game.

"Oh, what beautiful, trusting relationship you have." Mukuro chuckled, "How amusing. Very well then." His red eye spins yet again and the kanji this time changes to three, snakes then suddenly appear and dropped around Tsuna and Korin.

"S-Snakes!-!" Tsuna shrieked in shock, "Are these illusions as well?"

"No, they're real." Korin said grimly, "Not just that, they are really poisonous." 'He's able to summon animals? A magic ability…? Now that I think about it, he has been giving off this weird aura since I saw him… its similar to my family's spiritual magic but it doesn't contain any magic energy…'

"The Third Path, the _Path of Beasts_." Mukuro explained, "The ability to summon animals to kill my enemies. Your student is now in trouble." He turned to Reborn, "Are you going to do anything?"

"Don't be so certain with yourself, Mukuro." Reborn said as the snake attacks the brunette, "I'm the best home tutor." The brunette shrieked as Korin shields her with his body hoping to stop any snake bite from touching her. At that moment, a flying tonfa flew towards Mukuro who parries it with ease, startled by it. "Hime-sama, get down!" A familiar voice shouted as dynamites flew over and exploded at the snakes.

As the smoke clears, they saw the two figures that saved their lives, the sliver haired bomber and the disciplinary prefect/chairman.

"Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun!" Tsunahime cried.

"Sorry we're late." Gokudera apologized.

'I see…' Korin looked over to Reborn, 'He didn't just focus on Tsuna alone… he took consideration of the rest of the gang's strength and weaknesses, and have them grow according to that…'

"I've paid you back now." Hibari said as he flung the silver haired teen away from him.

'He just flung him away!' Tsuna cried.

"My my, there are a lot of spectators today…" Mukuro chuckled, his tone wavering, "What is Chikusa doing?"

"That glasses freak and the animal bastard are downstairs taking a nap." Gokudera chuckled.

"W-Way to go, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cheered.

"I-It wasn't me who beat them though…" The bomber muttered in embarrassment.

"Have you prepared yourself?" Hibari asked as he picked up the tonfa he tossed.

"You're really scary." Mukuro chuckled, "But please don't get between me and the Vongola now. Besides, you can hardly stand right now. I have broken most of your bones, after all."

'Hibari-san has been through a lot…' Tsuna thought.

"Was that your last words?" Hibari taunted.

"You say such amusing things." The pineapple chuckled, "It seems that I have to deal you first." His eye spins to the kanji of four and he ran towards the skylark and starts swinging his rod at Hibari's tonfas, the two clashing their weapons like crazy and in speeds that Tsuna couldn't catch with her eyes alone, 'They're going so fast!' She thought in shock.

The two parry in one point, "How long does your moment last?" Hibari asked as Mukuro pushed him back shocked, before he puts up his rod to block an incoming bullet with the impact sending his rod up an angle and giving Hibari a chance to hit him in the chest with his weapon.

"I don't need your help." Hibari said angrily to Korin, his gun smoking from the round fired.

"I wasn't." Korin said, "I was aiming to kill him."

"Don't underestimate them, Mukuro." Reborn said, "They are still growing."

They clashed once more, "It would seem so…" Mukuro chuckled, "We may never know how this battle may go, if he wasn't hurt." At that moment, Hibari grunted as his arms sags down heavily with blood dripping down them to the wooden floor below.

"Looks like he reached his most limit." Korin said, "It goes without saying, his body is in no condition to fight any longer as it already has."

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna stuttered.

"This is taking too long." Mukuro said, "Let's finish this quickly." His eye spins again to the kanji of one and pink cheery blossoms appear around the room.

"Sakura…?" Tsuna wonders, "Ah! I forgot, Hibari-san still have the Sakura-Kura disease!"

'What kind of lame disease is that?' Korin thought, as a certain doctor sneezes in the medical room.

"Let's have you kneel in front of me again." Mukuro chuckled, the skylark stumbles around a little, but then he lashed forward towards him with a strong blow to him.

"O-Oya…?" Mukuro muttered, confused and shocked, just as he heard Gokudera's laughter. "You weren't expecting this, weren't you?" He laughed as he took out a paper bag, "I have given him the antidote I got from Shamal."

"T-Then…!" Hibari wasted no time and lands one final strike at Mukuro, sending back and crashing into the ground hard.

"H-He did it…!" Tsuna muttered in shock.

"Tch, he got all the good parts." Gokudera cursed.

Tsuna looked over at the fallen Mukuro, still can't believe it is all over, "It's over." Reborn said.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna stuttered, "We can finally go home now…"

"You didn't absolutely nothing against him, though." Reborn added harshly.

"You don't have to say it like that!" Tsuna cried, but she was really affected by it. She couldn't really do anything at all against Mukuro, even Korin was able to help Hibari end his fight with it, 'I want to be more useful to them…'

They then heard a thud as they saw Hibari unconscious on the floor, "Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried as she ran towards the prefect.

"He was fighting unconsciously near the end." Reborn said, "He must have been really upset that he lost once."

"He really is a scary one…" Korin said.

"Ah! Right! We need to get everyone some medical attention!-!" Tsuna cried.

"It's alright." Reborn tells his student, "The Vongola Medical team is on their way here as we speak."

"That team will be useless." They heard the pineapple chuckled as he points a gun at them, "For there will be no survivors left."

"You…!" Gokudera growled as he stood in front of his dear princess.

"Let us meet again." Mukuro chuckled as he placed the gun to his head, "Arrivederci (See you soon in Italian)." He pulls the trigger and fires the bullet straight into his brain, instantly killing him. "He killed himself…?" Tsuna wonders.

"Choosing death over being captured, huh…?" Korin said.

For some reason, the brunette starts getting goose bumps with a chill going down her spine, 'Something's not right…' She thought.

"You finally defeated Mukuro…"

Korin heard the voice of the unconscious Bianchi getting back up, "Aneki!" Gokudera cried.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna cried.

'This isn't right…' Korin thought, 'With that stab in the stomach, she shouldn't be able to move, and she was unconscious the whole time… How is she still able to move…?'

"Don't push yourself, Bianchi." Reborn warns her.

"Hayato, mind lending me a hand?" She asked.

"Um… fine, but just this once, alright?-!" Gokudera said as he walks towards Bianchi.

"Gokudera-kun, don't go near her!-!" Tsuna suddenly shouted.

This stopped him and everyone else all looked at her confused, "Eh? W-Why did I…?"

"It's okay, hime-sama." Gokudera said as he reached out his hand for her, "Here."

"Thank you." Bianchi then suddenly stabs forward with the same dagger as Mukuro's and cuts past the bomber's right cheek, shocking him as he stumbles back away from her, "W-What are you trying to do?-!"

"A-Ah? My hand…?"

'I knew it, something wasn't right…' Tsuna thought.

"Bianchi, get a hold of yourself." Reborn said as he gave a small tap to her temple, "You nearly skewered your little brother."

"Oh my… that's such a terrible thing I did!" She then suddenly stabs down at the infant, who leaped out of harms' way.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera cried.

"Something isn't right." Reborn said.

"Is it mind-control?" Gokudera asked.

"No." Korin replied him, "If it is mind-control, there will be some movements that seems rather abnormal. Bianchi isn't showing any of that. It's more like she's possessed."

"Is it a curse?-!"

"What's with you and curses?-!" Korin shouted, his patience with him gone, "First of all, there aren't curses that does something like this!"

"And how do you know?-!" Gokudera cried.

'Something's wrong… that's not Bianchi…' Tsuna thought, 'And this sensation…' She then realized, "Rokudo… Mukuro…?"

"Kufufufu…" Bianchi chuckled, "We meet again." She looked at them, revealing the red eye on her right one.

"He came back!-!" She shrieked.

"It's a curse!-!" Gokudera cried.

"No, it's not!" Korin cried, "Isn't it obvious, he's possessing her!-!"

"Possession…?" Reborn muttered, "That would mean… impossible, where did he get it…?"

"But, he's dead!" Tsuna cried as he looked at the dead body.

"I still have something to do, so I've returned, from the other end of the cycle." Mukuro chuckled, "Now, who shall I take care of first?"

"Hime-sama! Please leave this to me!" Gokudera said as he stood in front of her.

"B-But, Gokudera-kun, what are you going to…?"

"Rin! Hyo! To! Sha!" That answers her question as Gokudera starts drawing signs in the air with those kinds of exorcising words you can find on the internet.

'Exorcism?-!' She cried.

'I will not kill him, I will not kill him…' Korin mutters in his mind as he tries not to murder the sliver haired bomber.

"Kai! Jin! Retsu!" He continues to chant and Bianchi is actually seems to be getting hurt.

"It's actually working?-!" Tsuna cried.

Bianchi then falls down on the ground unconscious. "Bianchi!" She cried as she ran towards her, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Reborn said.

Tsuna then felt something and look over at Gokudera, "Did I do it?" He asked politely.

"Goku…dera…-kun… Mukuro!" She cried as she got out of the way in time as the dagger stabs where she once was, "R-Reborn, what's going on?-!"

"Oh… so it wasn't luck…" Gokudera (Mukuro) chuckled, "You are the first that notices that I possess someone in one glance. You're amusing to no end."

"W-What's going on…?-!" Tsuna stuttered in shock.

"From what I can tell, he is able to jump to another vessel." Korin explained, 'There aren't any magic that is capable of that… or is there?'

"There's no mistake." Reborn stated suddenly, "You made it look like a suicide shot but you actually use that bullet, didn't you?" The possessed bomber looked at them chuckling, which is rather creepy in Gokudera's face, "The use of the Possession Bullet is forbidden, where did you get it?"

"Kufufufu… so you noticed?" Gokudera (Mukuro) chuckled, "That this is a possession made by a special bullet?"

"A special bullet?" Tsuna blinked, "Like the Dying Will bullet?"

"That's right." Reborn said, "Like its name mentioned, the Possession Bullet allows its wielder to take control of another person."

"W-What?-!" She cried, "Then, Gokudera-kun and Bianchi are…"

"It was a special bullet created by the Estraneo Family." The infant continued, "Not only do you need a strong spirit, you must be suited for the bullet as well."

"Kufufufu, it suits me just perfectly though…" Mukuro chuckled.

"The use of the bullet to seen to be inhuman, so it was branded forbidden and its blueprints are destroyed a long time ago." Reborn added, "How did you manage to get hold onto one?"

"Kufufufu… who knows?" He chuckled, "For you know, this possession is nothing like mind-control, as this body…" He slid the bomber's throat, "…is mine."

"S-Stop that!" Tsuna cried.

"So that's how he's able to control over someone like Lancia." Korin stated, "A perfect weapon for one of a twisted mind like yours. Even so, how did you get a hold of a forbidden weapon like that? It's not like you picked it up off the streets."

"Let's just say, they're mine now." Gokudera (Mukuro) chuckled, "Now, I'll possess you know, Vongola Juudaime."

"E-Eh? M-Me?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I knew it, your goal is…" Reborn said.

"It's not my goal, it's my mean. My revenge can truly begin after I possess the next generation Vongola boss."

"W-What are you saying?-!" Tsuna cried as he walked towards her, "P-Possessing me would be useless…" She then thought of something really erotic, "Y-You're not going to do weird things to my body, are you…?"

'That's the first thing she thinks about…?' Korin sweat-dropped.

"Be careful of his weapon." Reborn tells her, "If you're wounded by that blade, he'll possess you."

"I'm impressed that you know." Mukuro chuckled as he tosses the weapon over her head and into the hands of the poison scorpion's body that he took control and moved near the unconscious prefect as the bomber's body collapses, "Exactly." She smirked, "But I call this ritual a 'contract'." She marked Hibari's cheek with the blade, and she fell unconscious.

"H-He couldn't have gotten inside Hibari too?" Tsuna muttered worriedly.

Hibari got up on his feet and he dashed forward and swung his weapon at her. Luckily, Len managed to parry it and pushed him away onto the ground, "O-Oya… this body isn't much of a use…" Mukuro said, "Fighting in a body like this… what a fearsome fellow he is, that Hibari Kyouya…" He then collapses onto the ground.

"M-Mukuro's presence is gone…" Tsuna muttered.

"Be careful." The tutor warns the brunette, "He could possess either Gokudera or Bianchi."

"I-It can't be…" Tsuna muttered worriedly. Gokudera then starts to get up, followed by Bianchi as well, "E-Eh?-! T-The two of them at once?-!"

"He can possess more than one person a time…?-!" Korin cried.

"That's not all." Reborn said, as the doors slammed open, revealing the remaining two students from before, "There're them as well."

"Uwa! F-Four Mukuros?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Possessing four people at one time…" Reborn said, "Such things are unheard of."

"That's not all." Mukuro chuckled as the red eye on Gokudera spun to the kanji of two, and he tossed the dynamites at her. The brunette screamed in horror as she ran away from the explosions, "D-Dynamites?-!" She cried.

"He can use the abilities of the people he possesses?-!" Korin said in shock as he dodged the attack from the animal hybrid.

"It would seem so." Reborn said as he dodges a poison cake from Bianchi.

"You should worry about your own life, Arcobaleno!" Mukuro said as the beanie student tossed his yo-yo at him, firing the needles at the infant, who blocks it with his coat. At the same moment, dynamite are thrown at Korin who got out of the way in time but his own movements are getting slow with his current injuries.

"The second path, the _Path of Hungry Ghosts_." Mukuro explained, "The skill to steal the enemies' abilities."

"This is bad, he can possess them, and use their skills as well." Reborn said.

"Well then, maybe I'll add him as well…" Mukuro chuckled as he looked at Korin. At that moment, Korin felt something enter his own body and fell unconscious and collapses onto the floor. Meanwhile, the illusionary suddenly stood in a black void, "What is this…?"

"**Foolish human…"** A gravely deep voice boomed in the void, at the same time a reptilian eye opened up in front of him as a dark silhouette of a dragon appears, **"You dare try to possess my vessel? Be gone!"** It roars as a large shockwave blasts at him, forcing him out of the soul plane, and back into reality.

"W-What was that…?" Mukuro muttered shocked, "What on earth are you…? Motoyama Korin…?" He then gains back his usual cocky nature and chuckled a little, "Well, no matter. Even if I can't get you, I can still get the boss." His red eye spins to the kanji of one, and lava pillars shot out from the wooden floors around the brunette and her guard, she screaming in fright and ducking down in fear.

"H-Help me!-!"

"I rather not hurt you too badly." Mukuro smirked, "I suggest you just surrender.

"I can't take this anymore!" She cried, tears on the edge of falling out.

"You're really are a hopeless one." Reborn said as he leaped towards the possessed silver-haired teen, "This is an illusion!"

"Oh my. You better worry about yourself." Mukuro chuckled as the bomber threw some sticks of dynamites at him, and they all exploded right at the Arcobaleno's face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried.

"That shouldn't have killed you, Arcobaleno!" Mukuro said, as a hat is seen visible in the smoke, "There you are!" The blonde student stabs the hat thinking it was Reborn, only to find the hat itself. Reborn then reappeared and grabs his hat back from him.

"It's been a while since I felt the air of combat." Reborn said.

"Reborn…" Tsuna muttered.

"I can't help." Reborn added, "Tsuna, do something, quickly."

"D-Don't be so unreasonable!" She cried as she ran away from the explosions from the dynamites thrown at her, "This is beyond what I can do!"

Reborn dodges incoming needles from the yoyo, "If you're my student, you can overcome this."

"Don't use unreasonable logic like that!" She cried, "What good can one completely useless girl do?-!"

"Kufufufu, your teacher's panicking…" Mukuro chuckled as Bianchi ran up to the tutor with poison cake in hand, "He's falling in chaos over his student's crisis." Reborn leaped out of the way of the poison dessert, "I'm not lying." He tells him, "Your older student, Dino overcame it too."

"D-Dino-nii…?" Tsuna muttered".

"When Dino was my student, he encountered a life and death situation himself." Reborn explained, "Despite that, he overcame it and transformed himself from Green Horn Dino to Bucking Bronco Dino."

"T-Transformed…?" She muttered, "I-I don't get it! In the first place, Dino-nii and I are…"

"Above you." Reborn warns her and dynamites rain down on her and exploded, sending the brunette tumbling over the floor, "That's enough talk. Let's finish this." The beanie student ran towards her with dagger at hand and the purple aura in his eye. She shrieked in fright but then he collapses and the dagger rolled all the way into the animalistic student's hands, "Oh boy. It happens sometime. Even if I take over someone's body, when that body breaks, there's nothing I can do."

"Wait… you mean you're forcing them to move even if their wounds are not allowing them to?" Tsuna said.

"That's why he didn't possess Hibari." Reborn said.

"Ah, Chikusa can go a little further…" Mukuro states as the beanie student got on his feet.

"Stop it!" Tsuna cried, "If you keep moving, their wounds will-!"

"I'm fine, I don't feel pain."

"W-What do you mean?-!" Tsuna cried, "Aren't they your friends' bodies?-!"

"That's incorrect." Mukuro states, "Once I possess them, it's my right whether they break or dies."

"Wha… that's wrong…!" Tsuna said.

"Do you have time to worry for others when you're about to get killed?" Mukuro asked as Bianchi and Gokudera walks up to them, "You're such an amusing girl. You're unsuited for the mafia."

The brunette then notices their wounds, 'Ah! Blood are flowing out of their wounds…!' She cried. "Please stop this! If this keeps up, they'll die!"

"Kufufufu… I remember now." Mukuro chuckled, "When you're fighting Birds, you were about to stab yourself to save those girls. Let's do it this way. Listen well, if you don't want any further damage to be done to your friends, make a contract with me without running away."

"N-No way…" Tsuna muttered.

"So you do hesitate." Mukuro chuckled, "In the end, a person like you can't survive in this world. You're not suited to be the Vongola Tenth." The blondie shows the dagger to her, "Now, give me your body."

"W-What should I do…?" Tsuna asked worriedly, "Reborn, what should I do?-!"

"I can't do anything for you." Reborn tells her, "Pull it off on your own."

"No way… have you always helped me out?-! Don't abandon me now, Reborn!" Tsuna cried, tears falling out already. The hitman had it and kicks her square in the chin.

"Don't sound so pathetic." Reborn tells her.

"B-But… what can I do…?" She muttered sadly. Reborn walks up to her and tug her up by her collar, "Listen well, Sawada Tsunahime. You're the Vongola Tenth and no one else." He tells her, "If you shout out your feelings; that would be the answer the Vongola will give!"

"My… feelings…?"

"_So tell me, is that your true feelings?"_

She remembered Korin's words from before, the feeling of desire, the desire to become more useful towards her friends and to him, awaken in her.

"Kufufufu, so the tutor has given up into despair." Mukuro chuckled, "I know what she wants. She wants to run away from here as fast as she can. Or perhaps, you won't run because of your friends?"

"I want to win."

"Hm?"

"I want to beat Mukuro." Tsuna said, as Leon starts to shake.

"Oh, that was unexpected." Mukuro chuckled, "I can hear the rest after I possess you, after you killed off your friends."

"I don't want lose to such a terrible person." Tsuna said, "I don't want to be a burden to Motoyama-san. I want to beat him!"

"This is the end!" Mukuro declared as the animal hybrid stabs towards her, then all of the sudden, bright strings shot out from somewhere else and sticking all over the room, "What is this?-! What did you do, Vongola?-!"

"I didn't do anything!" Tsuna said, before looking up and noticing the green cocoon that was once the chameleon Leon with the strings sticking out of it, "Ah! Leon!"

"He has finally emerged." Reborn said.

"Emerged?" Tsuna asked her tutor.

"Like that time; when Dino became the Bucking Bronco."

"So it's your doing, Arcobaleno." Mukuro said.

"You're wrong. That is the shape-shifting chameleon Leon, my partner." Reborn explained, "For some reason, he becomes a cocoon when my students are about to receive a trial. When my student grows, he emerges."

"R-Really?"

"Kufufufu, how interesting…" Mukuro chuckled as his possessed bodies pull out the strings on them, "Here I was wondering what you would do but just your pet's emergence? You're really amusing, the both of you."

"H-He's laughing at us!" Tsuna cried, "What is this, Reborn?-! How is this related to Dino-nii becoming Bucking Bronco?"

"Just watch."

The brunette looked back at the cocoon, and has noticed that Leon has something in its mouth and is getting bigger like a balloon, "T-There's something in his mouth…?"

"He's about to spit out a new item." Reborn explained, "An item made especially for you, my student."

"Eh? New item?" She wonders.

"In Dino's case, he spat out Bucking Bronco whip and Enzo."

"Eh?-! Enzo is Leon's child?-!" She cried, finding the perfectly impossible biological relationship completely ridiculous, 'But if something like Enzo comes out, it would helpful.'

"I cannot put up with your games any longer." Mukuro said as the blonde student walks towards them, "Let's put an end to this break and finish this!" He dashes forward as Reborn kicked his student away, "As for this eye-sore…" He slashes through the green cocoon in half with the dagger, "I'll take care of it!"

"L-Leon!-!" Tsuna cried.

"Don't worry." Reborn tells her as the two green blobs landed on the floor, and starts to formed back together into a slime like creature, "Leon is a shape-shifting chameleon. More importantly, something was shot up." She looked up to notice two glowing items falling down towards her, "It looks like they're safe, the new items."

"T-That's…" Tsuna muttered as the two items landed on her face softly, "So… soft?" She took it off her head, "H-Huh? T-This are…" In her hands, are two woollen mittens with the number 27 on its back, "M-Mittens?-! H-How do I fight with these?-! Wasn't Leon supposed to spit out some kind of weapon?-! How is giving my hands good circulation going to help at all?-! At least get me a gun like Motoyama-san's!"

"How knows?" Reborn said, "Just put them on."

"W-What?-!"

"Besides, having the same weapon as him doesn't make you closer to him."

"*Blush* T-That's not what I meant!"

"You're so amusing to the end!" Mukuro chuckled with the blonde hybrid walks up to her and stabs at her. Tsuna shrieked out in shock and raised her mitten worn hand up to stop it, only to have it blocked it and she was pushed back a little, "She deflected it?"

"I-I'm saved…" She sighed in relief, then felt something in the wool mittens, "Hm? There's something inside." She pull out one of mittens and a small silver bullet landed on her palm, "A-A bullet!"

'A special bullet?-!' Mukuro thought in shock.

"I see…" Reborn smirked, "Pass that over, Tsuna."

"E-Eh?"

"I'm not going to let you!" Mukuro shouted as the blonde student slashes at him, the infant dodging it and into the hands of the possessed poison scorpion grabbing onto his arm. But then, the arm was ripped off of his body which turns out to be the chameleon before the Arcobaleno lunged forward and took the bullet from Tsuna's hands, "I've never seen this bullet before." He said, "I guess we just have to shoot it and see what happens."

"Eh?-! J-Just shoot it?-!" Tsuna cried.

"I'm not letting that happen!" Mukuro shouted as the bomber flings all sorts of dynamites at her, "I've given up on taking your body unharmed." Reborn loads the bullet into his trusty gun, "You're not going to make it." An explosion was created when the several sticks of dynamites went off around the brunette, "She took the direct hit from them. That is going to be a several wound." He chuckled as the smoke cleared, revealing Tsuna unconscious with countless bruises and covered in soot, "It seems to have no effect. So the special bullet was useless too. You're out of options now, what an anti-climactic ending."

The beanie student lift up his dagger, "Now then, let me take over that body while it still draws breath."

'It hurts…!' Tsuna thought, 'My entire body hurts… Am I… going to die at this rate…? It's enough, isn't it…? I did all I could… Sorry, everyone… but this is all I can do… I had enough of getting hurt…enough of getting scared…'

"_Ah! This clothes!"_

'Huh…?'

"_She is usually so clean, yet this time she left all her clothes lying around." Her mother said angrily, "I'm going to give her a good scolding when she gets back!"_

'Kaa-san…? Is this a dream…?'

"_What is this?-!" The brown haired girl in their class who is Sasagawa Kyoko's close friend, Kurokawa Hana cried, "Tsuna left her tests in the duty book! And she only score 2 points?-!'_

'My language test…'

"_Man, that girl really got to pick up her game…" Hana sighed, "How does she intent on catching Motoyama's attention like this?"_

'Why am I hearing Kurokawa bad mouthing me…?'

"It seems to be an effect of the special bullet."

'Reborn…?'

"What you're hearing now are real-time rebukes to you from others." The infant explains to her.

'Rebukes…?' She wonders, 'Why am getting rebukes at a time like this? Am I going to be reminded I'm Dame-Tsuna till the end?'

"_Hahi! What is she doing?-! Barging into enemy headquarters isn't a rational thing to do!"_

'Haru-chan!'

"_Gyahahaha! Haru's crying!" The snot-nose brat with the afro and in a cow print body suit, Lambo laughed at her._

"_I-I'm not crying!" Haru cried, "Haru is going to be a mafia boss' left hand woman! I'm not going to cry over this! Tsuna-chan, do your best!"_

'H-Haru-chan…'

"_Calm down, Kyoko."_

"_B-But, Shamal-sensei said that Tsu-chan is…!"_

"_Don't worry." Sasagawa Ryohei assures his younger sister, "She may not look like it, but she is one of the strongest woman I know. Plus, she has Korin with her."_

"_Y-You're right…" Kyoko muttered, "Tsu-chan, come back safely."_

'Kyoko-chan…'

"_Don't make the same mistake I did." Lancia's voice said, "Protect your friends. Protect your family with your own hands."_

"_Tsunahime," Korin's voice added, "You're really strong, really is. You just need to trust in your own being, and not what others say about you. Release it, your true feelings."_

"I guess I don't need to tell you about my rebuke." Reborn said.

With those hopes from her friends at hand, she felt her will and determination lit on fire and growing, till she can't bottle it up. The once unconscious brunette opened her eyes once more, a brand new determination burning in them. "Oh? You're looking at me like that?" Mukuro chuckled, "But let's put down the curtain now, I can't have you dying just yet!" The beanie boy stabs at her straight, only to have the girl raised her hand and grabs onto one the spike.

With a glow from the mittens it changes into a different item; a black metallic gloves with white fingers and the white insignia of an X on the back of it. Tsunahime pulls and broke the spike out from the spearhead, shocking Mukuro as he steps back in shock.

"Mukuro… if I don't defeat you…" All-familiar orange flames roared out on her forehead and her eyes turns orange, "I won't be able to die in peace!"

_To be continued…_

**Finally! To the near end of the Mukuro arc! Sorry it took so  
long, I have many other things I need to do with the stupid  
National Service thing…**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


	7. Chapter 7

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Spells/Other's thoughts/Skills_

[Captions]

_{Korin's Voice}_

**Inner Voice**

**Chapter 7 Hyper Mode**

* * *

Tsuna stood back up on her feet, the orange flames of her own determination burning on her own forehead, "That aura on your head…" Mukuro chuckled, "I see… so that bullet did work. But compared to the previous one during the fight with Lancia, you seem a lot less fired up."

"The Rebuke Bullet brings out the calm fighting spirit within of her." Reborn states, "It's a completely new kind of bullet, with a totally different hidden strength."

"Hm, all it seems that she lost the will to fight." Mukuro chuckled, "Either way, you're still no match for my skills." The blonde student launched at her from behind and she stopped him with a grab to his head that startled him, followed by backhand to his face, knocking him out instantly, "I'm not done." This time, Chikusa swings the yo-yos around her and fire off the needles inside of them at her.

The brunette stood still as the needles just go pass her, 'An illusion…' She looked to her left, 'There!' She ran towards the seemed empty space and punches the beanie student hidden there, startling Mukuro yet again as he was knocked back a lot and the dagger spun out of his hand and into a crack in the walls.

"I-Impossible… She couldn't see through the illusions from before…" Mukuro muttered.

"That's also an effect of the Rebuke Bullet." Reborn smirked, "It has release the dormant Vongola blood inside of her. The Dying Will Bullet works by using the pressure she is facing and releases all the external limiters. The Rebuke Bullet, on the other hand, causes her to be more aware of her hidden willpower and removes the internal limiters."

"At the same time, it also releases the limiters around her internal senses." The infant added on, "In Tsuna's case, that would be the ability that she has displayed a few times since coming here, what the First Vongola Boss has dubbed as the ability to 'See through all': Hyper Intuition. Those gloves too have other uses."

"Kufufufu, if that's so, aren't you forgetting one simple thing?" Mukuro chuckled, "These are still your friends' bodies. Can you really strike me down? Well…" Gokudera dashes towards her, "Can you?" He elbows her in the face. Bianchi followed by a knee to her abdomen, "Kufufufu, you really can't make a move against me." The two just keep on hitting her back and forth from each other, "You make a great sandbag."

"That's not it." Reborn said, "If she were to defend against your attacks, it would cause some strain to Gokudera's and Bianchi's bodies. So she absorbing all your attacks using her own body."

Tsuna then tactically moved alongside Gokudera's outstretched arm to behind him and chops him at the back of the neck, "M-My body…!"

"She intuitively knew how to knock you out."

"Intuition, you say? Don't make me laugh!" Bianchi charges at her and punches at the brunette, who did the same thing as before and knocks her out.

The two bodies laid down into her hands, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized as she put them down gently, "Reborn, look after them."

"Don't get so cocky." Reborn said as he walks towards the two.

"Mukuro, show yourself." Tsuna commanded, "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Kufufufufu…"

Mukuro stepped out of the shadows and walk up towards them, "Your sense for battle has improved, I give you that, but you're getting too ahead of yourself right now." He tells her, "Among the six skills I possess, there is all but one skill I have yet to use."

"The Fifth Path, the _Path of Human_." Reborn states.

"That's right." The pineapple explains, "This world we are living in is the realm of Humans. It is the most ugliest and most dangerous world."

Tsuna flinched on that, "I'm not lying." Mukuro added, "Because I hate this world, I hate using this skill." He bring his hand up to his red eye, "If possible, I would rather have not use it. Cause the _Path of Humans _is the ugliest…" He digs his fingers into his eye with blood staining his hand, and as he removes it, the kanji in the eye turns to white, "…and also, the most dangerous skill." A black aura rises up from around him and the blood staining his entire right side of his body.

"Beware of that dark aura." Reborn tells her.

"Do you see it?" Mukuro chuckled, "When a fighter emits an aura from their fighting spirit, it represents a burst of their fighting spirit, in other words…" He dashes towards her and swings his pole at her, "…their strength!" Tsuna was just fast enough to grab onto the staff and he uses her moment of shock to land an upper cut onto her gut and sending her up into the air. He spun his black pole a few times and swings and lands a solid hit to her and sends her flying and crashing into the walls.

"Kuhahaha, how fragile you are." Mukuro laughed, "This is just a warm-up exercise to me."

"That's good to know."

The orange flame on her forehead bursts as it grew stronger than before, "If that was the extent of your abilities…" Tsuna has her hands in the flame, and as she removes them from it, the black gloves are now ignited with the same orange flames that are burning on her forehead, "I would be rather disappointed."

"I see…" Reborn smirked, "Those gloves are made of the same materials as the dying will bullets, so they too can ignite the Dying Will Flames."

"Heh, what you're trying to do is the same as a cat bristling its fur to make it look bigger." Mukuro laughed, "Even if you change the appearance of your aura, there's no meaning to it."

"Dying Will Flames aren't a type of aura." Tsuna stated.

"Oh? That's an interesting thing to say." He chuckled spinning his pole with anticipation, "Then will you show it to me?-!" He dashes towards her with the black pole at hand and swings it down at her. Tsuna grabs onto the metal pole and with a flick of her wrist, the pole bended and broke, much to his shock before she swings a flaming palm at his face, "Hot!" He stepped back in shock, 'The aura is emitting heat?-!'

"The density of the Dying Will Flames is much different compared to aura." Reborn stated, "Unlike a normal aura, which only can be seen by certain type of people, Dying Will Flames is condensed energy that contains destructive properties on its own."

"So those gloves are like hot iron…" Mukuro muttered.

"That's not all." Tsuna ran towards him, the illusionist swing his pole down at her in retaliation, only for her to vanish in a flickering of flames. Tsuna then reappeared behind him and punches him with another of her flaming fists, with the pineapple just quick enough to block the attack from the brunette, his black staff bended down from where her fist hits.

"What did she do…?" Mukuro mutters in shock.

"Are you done warming up yet?" She asked him.

The illusionists stared down at the girl, before chuckling and laughing out loud, "What a delightful miscalculation. When I take over your body, I won't need to plan on creating a conflict within the mafia since I could just barge in and create one myself."

That caught their attention, "So that's your goal." Reborn muttered.

"Of course not; I'm not satisfied with just that," Mukuro chuckled, "I plan on possessing every political and iconic VIPs all over the world, and then control them to change this ugly world into a beautiful sea of blood, a world war. Or perhaps, that is a bit too cliché?" The pineapple turns rather serious for once, "But first has to be the mafia, the annihilation of the mafia."

"Why are you so fixed on the mafia?" Reborn asked.

"Do you hold a grudge?" Tsuna asked.

"I have no intention on speaking anymore." Mukuro chuckled, "You will become a part of me when I'm in my ultimate form. Just watch!" A dark spiritual version of him came out of him and dashes towards her.

"An illusion…" Tsuna mutters, "What can you do with-" She was then hit by some stones that were thrown in the illusion that she obviously overlooked. Mukuro took that chance and leaped up to strike at her.

"Tsuna!"

"I got it!" Tsuna replied to her tutor as her gloves ignite and she vanish once more, and once again reappearing behind him once more. Mukuro, shocked of her movement moved back in attempt to block, but unable due to himself in the air and she sends on straight fist to his face, sending him crashing down to the floor below.

The brunette lands down in front of him with a thud.

"So this is… the Vongola Tenth… who defeated me…" Mukuro grunted while chuckling.

"Kill me."

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock, "I will rather die than be caught by you mafia."

She looked at him hesitant, before turning around, "I… I can't do that…"

She then felt a strong grip on her wrists, "You are as naïve as they come." Mukuro chuckled.

"Mukuro, you…"

The pineapple illusionist tightens his grip on her, causing her to gasp out in pain, "I knew it, that strange ability of yours is because of those flames on your gloves. If I seal off your arms, you can't do any of those tricks, can you?-!" He lands a headbutt on the back of her head, "Such a shame, I would rather not injure your beautiful body before I start playing with it." He knees her on the side hard, before swinging her around and sends her flying away, "Now, looks where I've thrown you."

The brunette looked back to find the trident spearhead from just now that was lodge in the crack of the wall, "There is no way you can defend in mid-air. You will die thanks to that kindness of yours."

A zip through the air and a hand grabs her before she came close to weapon, the black haired teen pulls her towards himself and she collide softly on his chest, "That was too close." Korin sighed, "You alright, Tsunahime?"

"M-Motoyama-san?" She mutters in shock, a blush appears on her face, "A-Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He assures her.

"So he came to." Mukuro said, "But with those wounds- eh?-!" His eyes looked all over the teen's body, the wounds from his fight with Orcus are almost healed and the wounds from the stab from Fuuta and his strikes are all gone, "I-Impossible, how is your wounds…?"

"I rather not talk about it." Korin said, before pulling out his gun, "Now it is mine turn to fight you. Get ready, Rokudo Mukuro." He ran towards him and fires four shots after another, Mukuro dodges them by leaping to the right before he saw Korin discarding the empty bullet casing before loading another round in within a split-second and he fires another four shots at him, this time one hits Mukuro's shoulder.

"D-Damn!" The illusionist mutters.

"If you're comparing a fighter's aura…" Korin mutters as he dashes forward abandoning his gun aside, "Then I'll show you mine." His eyes now filled with a true killer intent as he got ready to punch Mukuro, an aura of a true demon arising out of him that took shape of a dragon, "M-Monster…" Mukuro mutters in shock as he was hit in the gut with the teen's fist, and he didn't stop there with a few more punches to the same place and one final fist to the face, knocking the illusionist unconscious.

"It is over." Korin said.

"Yeah…" Tsuna mutters as she comes out of the dying will mode, "Ah! That's right! Everyone's wounds!"

"Don't worry." Reborn assures her as he puts down his green Leon-phone, "The medical team from Vongola has arrived in the area. It seems they manage to give Lancia the antidote in the nick of time."

"Thank goodness…" She sighs in relief, before looking back at Mukuro, "Is… Is he dead…? He's still alive, right…?"

"It's alright, he didn't suffer that much." Korin tells her, "You're so naïve, it's annoying."

"S-Sorry…" She mutters.

"Not that it matters." He said, "It's probably one of your strong points, after all."

"Don't go any closer, byon!" A shout was heard, coming from the blonde student who, along with the beanie student from before, regain consciousness and is crawling towards them, "Don't you dare touch Mukuro-san, you mafia!"

"Hie! T-Those guys from before…!" She shrieked.

"Don't worry." Korin tells her, "They are in no condition to fight back."

She then was confused of their loyalty towards someone who just use their bodies even though they are on the verge of collapsing, "W-Why…?" She asked, "Why do you do so much for Mukuro? You were possessed and used by him!"

"Don't speak as if you know anything." Chikusa mutters.

"For us… this is nothing, byon…" The blonde delinquent just barely getting back on his feet, "…compared to our suffering back then…"

"Suffering…?" Korin muttered, "What happened to you before?"

"Heh… don't you want to know…?" He chuckled, "We were used as guinea pigs for testing by our own family."

That shocked them all, Korin not as much as he seems to know where he is coming from, "I thought so." Reborn said, "You guys are part of the Estraneo Family that created the Possession Bullet."

"Forbidden? Ha! You guys just labelled it as that for your own convenience!" The blonde student said, "Thanks to that, our family members were labelled as brutes and were horribly persecuted by other families. As soon as we stepped outside, guns are fired at us. That only stimulated the adults to run more tests on creating new special weapons, saying that it is an honour to die in their development. Day after day, our friends died one after another. No matter what we do, there was no way for us to live."

"But he… all by himself, destroyed that miserable life. He was a quiet one, not the one that stands out. I think that was the first time I heard his voice."

"_As I thought, this world isn't worth it. Let's erase it all." Mukuro said, "Shall we go together?"_

"That time, for the first time since birth, there was a place for us." He stated, "We won't let you destroy that!"

"But…"

"… I can understand where you're going at." Korin suddenly said interrupting Tsuna, "I too have experienced what you have… people always looking at you like some beast, hurting you just for the sake of it, performing so-called tests on you…"

Tsuna was dumbfounded by what he has said. She never thought that someone like him have that kind of life, the person who was seen as a great role model in school and the latest addition to the school's male idol, 'Maybe that's why he has that lonely look in his eyes…' She thought, 'And those things he said before… is because he is afraid?'

Three silhouettes suddenly appear by the doorway, "Oh, the medical team have arrived." Reborn said, only to have suddenly chains locked around the three convicts' necks, shocking the three of them as the silhouettes revealed to them as three man with bandages all around their face and huge black cloaks around their bodies, "That was fast. I never thought they would appear already."

"W-Who are they?-!" Tsuna cried.

"Vindice (Avenger in Italian)." Reborn said, "They are the enforcers of the law in the mafia world, and they trial whoever that cannot by trialed by normal means."

The three cloaked men starts pulling the three back with them, "W-Wait!" Tsuna cried, "W-What are you-"

"Don't even try, Tsuna." Reborn warns her, as the three disappears in the misty shroud like how they came, "It will be troublesome if you get involved with them, just leave them alone."

"T-They're that scary…?" The brunette mutters terrified, "B-But… what will happen to Mukuro and the others?"

"They will be put on trial and sentenced." Reborn said, "I assure you, it won't be light. We don't live in a kind world, after all." The real medical team starts to arrive and pulling every heavily injured people in the room onto stretchers.

"Then… what happen to Lancia-san?" Tsuna asked.

"After getting the antidote, he was taken away as well." Reborn said.

"N-No way!"

"It can't be helped." Korin said, "People who are thought to be involved are to be arrested as well, isn't that how our laws work normally?"

"B-But…" Tsuna muttered, before looking back at how the paramedics placed all her injured comrades on stretchers and pushing them to receive medical attention, "W-Will they be okay…?"

"Don't worry, they are top class medical specializes."

She sighed, before feeling a lot of pain that suddenly arises from all over her body, "W-What is this?-! My body just suddenly hurting!"

"Probably muscle pains." Korin said, "You did over exceeded what your body is capable of, so that burden is just returning back as recoil."

"N-No way! Make it stop!" She cried out before fainting on the spot.

"So she fainted from the pain. It looks like she needs more training." Reborn sighed, "But you did completed the orders from the Ninth, good job, Tsuna."

"Tsunahime, you did well today." Korin smiled as he sat down, "I'm a bit tired too, so maybe… a little… nap…" He dozed off sitting down.

* * *

Xxx One month later xxx

Thanks to the invitation from Reborn, Korin reluctantly joined the gang in cheering on Yamamoto who was one of the players in their school's baseball team playing in the autumn game at the stadium. He sat down at a more quiet corner as he saw Yamamoto score a homerun easily. "If you guys don't work hard, I'll start a riot!" Gokudera suddenly shouted with dynamites blazing.

Korin annoyed by his behavior channels some of his ki and swings his wrist in a chop, cutting the fuses right at the end. The bomber looked down at his dynamites in shock, "Who the fuck did this?-!" He shouted angrily, "These things don't come cheap!"

"Calm down, Tako-head." Ryohei tells him, "There are other things to do while watching sports." He stood up and cups his mouth with his hands, "Why don't you quit baseball and join the boxing club instead!"

Korin was irritated by that as well and he swings a quick punch to the noisy boxer face. "Oh, Tako-head, that was a nice punch you hit me with! You should join the boxing club too!"

"That wasn't me, Lawn-Head!" Gokudera shouted, "And why would I join such a stupid club that does such stupid sport with just a stupid caption?-!"

"How dare you insult boxing! Come at me in the ring after this!"

"Like hell I'll do that!"

Korin then saw a foul ball coming towards him and grabbed it with ease, and he flings it aside quickly and that got into Tsuna's hand. She looked over to the black haired teen yawning in boredom, "T-Thank you, Motoyama-san."

The teen ignored her with his eyes nearly closed, "Hey! Hime-sama just thanked you! Be honored by it!"

"I-It's alright, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tells him.

"Don't mention it."

The two looked over at him, staring as if he grew a second head or something, 'Did he just… reply back…?' They thought.

"My, what a surprise." Kyoko said, "Motoyama-kun actually said something back."

"But who is this guy…?" Haru wonders confused.

'Ah right, Haru-chan haven't met him yet…' Tsuna remembered.

"Well, looks like you're making progress, Tsuna." Bianchi suddenly appears behind her and the bomber, the silverrette falling unconscious from the appearance of his sister.

'What a noisy bunch…' Korin mentally groaned, 'But… I guess, this thing isn't too bad to do time to time…'

"Korin." Reborn sat down next to him, "So, up till now, what do you think about Dame-Tsuna?"

"Terrible, if you're talking about her being a mafia boss. She is too naïve, lacks the will to make the tough decisions for the greater good of the group and she is completely useless without your help and your special bullets." Korin summarized, "But… she is kind, reckless at times but she thought about her friends before herself. I guess that's what make all those people to follow her."

"Like you?"

"I wouldn't say so." Korin said, looking up at the sky, "If I would to place it as one single world, it would be… sky. She is like a wide sky that willingly accepts everything. Even a sinful person like me…"

Reborn looks at him with much interest, 'He is strong, and even goes par against Hibari… not just that, at one point, during his encounter with Mukuro…' He recalls the berserk flames that Korin called upon when he was pissed at the illusionist, 'A something mysterious that may benefit or destroy the Vongola… huh?' The tutor hitman smirked, 'Looks like you have given me quite the wild card, Ray.'

"Korin," The teen looked at him in response, "How do you like to tutor Tsuna in Mathematics?"

"R-Reborn?-!" Tsuna cried in shock.

"She is terrible in that subject, well she is terrible with all her subjects, Math is the one that she really sucks at." Reborn continued, "Seeing that how your score at that subject is amazing, even compared to Gokudera, I would like you to tutor her in that."

"R-Reborn! D-Don't come up with weird ideas so suddenly!" She cried, blushing at the thought of him in her home.

"I-I agree with Hime-sama!" Gokudera shouted, "I am more than enough to teach her! Right, Hime-sama?"

'I don't really think so…' She thought wearily, her memories of Gokudera so-called teachings are much too complex for her.

"Sure." Korin nodded.

"Eh?-!"

"Well, the time I have done till now is all just to observe how you do." Korin said, "As the Knight, I should be assisting you in anyway I could, even in studies. If you like, I can come to your home after school every Wednesday and Friday. Is that a bother to you?"

"E-Eh? N-No! I'm okay with that! You can come anytime!" Tsuna suddenly spluttered out, 'What am I saying?-! It's like a really want him in my house!'

"Then it's settled." Korin said, "I'll see you next Wednesday then."

Another foul ball came towards him and with a swipe of his wrist, he grab and passed it into Tsuna's hand within a second, "Take care of me from now on, Vongola Tenth."

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Mukuro Arc, over! Next two to three chapters will be  
filler chapters with character development and  
some smutty time for Tsuna and Korin~**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can, so  
for those asking me when the next chapter is coming out,  
please have some patience.**

**With that, I thank you for reading this!**


End file.
